Teen Wolf 2
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: The gang thought that their troubles were over; but oh no, more hunters, a killer on the loose, more importantly. what's happening to Alice?
1. Omega

Six months have pass since what happen to Peter and Derek becoming the new Alpha, Scott and Allison got back together and are dating in secret because if her father and family. Alice kept his secret because she loves her bother and Allison was her friend. Jackson got what he wanted, to be someone special, and survive the bite. But deep down in Alice's gut she knew something wrong was going to happen and they all would fight fix that problem.

~8~8~8~

Alice was sitting in her room, wearing an oversize shirt and yoga pants, just reading a book. Just enjoying the evening then she smiles to herself, she heard something running towards her direction, then it climbs onto her roof and jumps through her opened window and into her room. She stood up and was now in front of her boyfriend, Derek Hale.

"How long to we have?" he ask her with a smile as they circle each other, "About two hours and fifty three minutes." she tells him, he smiles at her then presses his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Derek picks her up, Alice wraps her legs around his waist, locking her ankles and they both fell to the bed.

Derek shrugs off his jacket, with Alice help, then pulls away from her, pulls his shirt off and reconnects to Alice lips, leaving him in his jeans. She then pull away pulling of her shirt, Derek help her, leaving her in a black lace bra. And Derek pulls her back into his arms, kissing her. Alice fell onto the bed, pulling Derek along with her. Her legs sat on each side of his hips, he then kisses down her jawline and nibbles at her neck, she giggles, running her hands over his back. He then kisses down her chest to her belly, making her moan in delight, she ran her hands through his black short hair as he kisses his away back up to her lips.

They switch positions, Derek accidentally hits her wooden lamp, which sent it to the ground, they both pull away from each others lips and looks at the lamp that was laying on the floor, "Sorry." Derek chuckles. "It's fine." she mumbles, and kiss him again. They switch positions again, Derek press himself against Alice, she ran her hands over his back. Then she pulls her leg closer to her, gliding her heel lightly over Derek's back leg. They rolling over again, but fell to the floor, both laughing. "Okay, that was your fault." Derek chuckles, "Sorry." Alice giggles. Derek suddenly shot up, "Does Danny have a car and do the breaks squeak a little when he stops?" Derek asks her, Alice shot up next to him. "Yeah?" she answers, "Then we're so dead." Derek states as Danny enters the house. "God, quick, go go." she tells him as the gather their clothes.

~8~8~8~

Danny knocks on Alice door, "Come in." she answers, he enters the room. "Hey." he greets her, Alice looks from her book to him, back in her over-sized shirt."Hey Danny." she smiles at him, "Sorry, I should of waited at the door." he tells her, "It's fine, you're my friend Danny, what can I do for you?" she pats the spot in front of her. Danny sat down with a worried look, "It's Jackson, I'm worried about." he tells her, she sets her book down and scoots forwards, "What about Jackson?" she asks him, suddenly interested on the subject, will of course she is, Jackson was bitten and survive the bite. "He seem different, like he's not longer my best friend." Danny tells her.

"What do you mean?" she asks him, "He seems cold and distance, well more distance than before and thinks he's better then everyone." Danny tells her. Alice taps her index finger to her lips. "Maybe something is wrong with him, or something. I just want my best friend back." Danny said then bury his face into his hands. Alice looks over at the window; Derek was peeking into the room, hearing every word Danny just told Alice, "I'll see what I can do for him." Alice assure him, Danny looks at her then hugs her, she smiles and returns the hug. "Thanks, I'd need to talk to someone." Danny tells her, she smiles at him and shrugs, "I'm a people person." she tells him.

Danny got off her bed and headed back to his place, Alice went to her window and was face to face with Derek, "Think it had to do with the bite?" Alice asks him pulling him inside. "Maybe and maybe not." he tells her pulling on his shirt. Alice went over to her dresser and pulls out a black tank-top and tight jeans along with ankle sock and her black leather jacket."Really, and here I'd though Jackson couldn't be a bigger dick." Alice states, pulling off her shirt and strips out of her yoga pants, Derek starts at her ass as she change into her selected clothing. "Come on then." she states, she walks to the window and steps outside. Derek smiles to himself and follows after her.

As they were leaving Alice house, she stops, making Derek stop as well, "Did you hear that?" she asks him, he nods, a scream reaches their werewolf ear's. "Lydia?" Alice mumbles to herself.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the cemetery, Alice saw a digger, digging up a grave for Kate Argent, the man was around Alice age, a bit taller the Scott and was thin, brown eyes and blonde ruffled hair, he was gently stroking around his eye. He had a black eye from someone. That made Alice clutch with anger, then they started to move around, getting his attention. The man moves the digger from side to side, looking to see where the sound was coming from. Alice hid behind a gravestone, looking at the man, he turns the digger in her direction, she ducks behind the tone, but her claw hand was stills showing. "What the hell?" she heard the man whispers, she took her hand back.

Then suddenly she heard the digger being tip over and crashes over to the ground, she shot up and saw a wild dog growl at her, she growls at, eyes flash yellow, that only made the dog want to attack her, Alice growls again, fang bared and she jumps onto the stone, it was ready to attack her, but Derek shows up and attacks it instead. It growls and whimpers at him, but he gave a deadly growl at it, making it run away, Alice lets out a sigh of relief, looking at Derek. He smirks at her and helps her off the stone.

They then walk over to the digger and with their werewolf strength, pull it off the grave, Derek nudge her to follow him and they both walk over to the grave. The man looks up as him, "Need a hand?" Derek asks him, the man slums against the dirt wall, his heart slowing down. Alice was right behind him, she squats down and looks at him as he looks up at her. "Hey, I'm here to help." she offers her hand to him, he looks at it with suspicion at first, but then took her offer of help.

~8~8~8~

It was early in the morning when the police arrive at the crime scene at the cemetery, Derek and Alice watch from the woods, Alice kept her eyes on Issac's father, growling to herself. "Alice calm down." Derek rubs her back. "I really want to save him." Alice tells him, "For what his father does to him?" Derek asks her, she press her hand against the tree and drags her claws against the bark. "Alice, remember what I'd told you?" Derek grips her shoulders. "We are the predators, we don't have to be the killers." she quotes then Issac makes eye contact with them. Alice looks at him, gave a small smile to him and they disappeared into the woods.

"Derek listen, I have to get to school soon and then get to work." she tells him, he smiles at her. "Will you better hurry up, hate it when you're not near me." he tells her, she smiles, perks him on the lips and took off for her house and drove to school. She meet up with Scott and Stiles, "She eat the liver?" Scott asks him. "No, I didn't say she eat it, I'd said it's missing and even if she did so what. It's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles tells them, "I never eat anyone liver before." Alice mumbles to herself. "Same here." Scott agrees with her. "Yeah right, cause when it comes to werewolves, you two are a real model of self control." Stiles shot at them.

"Harsh." Alice giggles at him, "Actually hold on, you're the test case for this. So we should be going over what happen to you two." Stiles stops them, they look at him. "What do you mean?" Scott asks him, "I mean what was going through your minds when you were turning. You know. What were you drawn to?" Stiles breaks up for them to understand.

"Allison." Scott answers, "Derek." Alice answers as well. "Ok, nothing else seriously?" Stiles complains, "Nothing else matter." the twins answers. Stiles frowns at them, "But that's good though, right, because the right that Lydia was bite, she was with you." Alice points out. "Yeah, but she was looking for... … Jackson." He tells them as Jackson pulls up, "Alice you're doing the eye thing again." Stiles points out.

Alice looks at him and her eyes fade back to light brown eyes, "What? Can I at least dream about killing Jackson? Just a little?" she asks, pinching two of her fingers together. "Normality I would be against it, but dream away." Stiles tells her, they laugh, Scott rolls his eyes with a smile and they walk to class.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat next to Scott in Mr. Harris class as he pass out paper, "This is causing me serve mental anguish, but he's right." Stiles mumbles to him, "I know." Scott tells him. "What if the next body she tells from is still alive?" Stiles ask him. "This is a pop quiz, Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris warns him.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asks him. "There it is again, your voice. Triggering an impulse I'd had to strike a student, repeatedly and violently, I'll see at three for detention." he went on, Alice rolls her eyes and started to write. "You too, Mr. McCall?" He asks Scott, "No sir." Scott tells him, then Alice heard a something plop on a peace of paper. "Dude, your nose." Danny whispers, Alice peeks over her shoulder and saw black blood on Jackson's hand.

She finishes the last problem and flips her packet over. She saw Jackson take off, holding his nose, she wonders if Jackson was rejecting the bite like Derek once told her.

~8~8~8~

Derek pulls Jackson out of the stall and toss him against the sink. "Derek?" he asks. "You're looking a little pale there Jackson, feeling okay?" Derek brushes off his shoulder, Jackson stiffens. "Never better." Jackson tells him, toughing up. "If something's, I'd need to know about it, you're with me now." Derek tells him, as they circle.

"Wait, with you. Me with you, with you, what am I your little pet?" Jackson laughs. "Just because you gave me the bite, doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack, like Alice." Jackson throws at him, Derek growls at him, eyes glowing red. Jackson stumbles back. "I don't like it when someone insults my girl." Derek throws at him. "Yeah okay, whatever. Sorry to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." Jackson tells him, "Is that so?" Derek smiles a little, "Look I got my own agenda, which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon, with you, Scott or your girlfriend, so why don't you just back-" Derek turns his head, Jackson looks at the mirror and saw black blood leaking out of his ears. Jackson was horrified.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jackson asks him, "Body's finding the bite." Derek tells him, "Why?" Jackson demands. Derek just backs away from the him to the exit. "I don't know." he mumbles. "What does it mean? What does it mean?!" Jackson looks at him, but Derek disappears into the shadows. Jackson looks back at the mirror, blood, leaks out of his nose.

~8~8~8~

Allison stood in front of her locker, pulling out her black dress for the funnel, Scott and Alice peeks out from the classroom and saw Allison find the letter Scott left her.

She smiles to herself, Scott leans back, but Alice kept watch. Allison closes her locker. "Nice dress." a boy next to her calls out, Allison looks at him, "Nice camera." she smiles at him. "Her aunt is on it, the one who murdered all those people." a girl talks to her friend, but Allison and Alice smiles fall. "You mean the crazy bitch who kill all those people." she asks, Alice looks at them then back at Allison. "Yeah, the fire, the crazy animal attacks, it was her." she went on, "Are you kidding, I sit next to her in English." she tells her, "Find a new seat." she warns, then laugh. Allison walks away, Alice could hear Allison's heart speed up, as she walks pass the classroom, Alice grabs her arm and pulls her in with Scott and he quickly and quietly closes the door. Scott stood in front of her as Alice stood behind her, "How did you two know?" she asks them, tearing up.

"I heard your heartbeat." Scott answers her, "I heard what they said." Alice answers. "I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't do this. I can't go to the funnel, everyone is going to be watching me and there going to be cameras there and I can't..." she panics. "Yes you can, Allison you'll be fine." Scott assures her, she shook her head. "Everything's going to be okay, we're going to find Lydia and everything going to be good, just think about it. No Peter." Alice whispers to her, Allison looks at her. "No psycho killings, your dad and Scott..." she went on, the two look at her, "Well, it's a work in progress." she states, Allison smiles a little. "I can't go and be like this." she tells her, Scott cups her cheek, Allison looks at her, wiping away a tear.

"How are you suppose to cry and not be sorry?" Scott tells her. "For her?" Allison asks him, "Doesn't matter, you know you can be crying for you. You lost someone, maybe Kate wasn't who you thought she was, but you still lost her." Scott reminds her. "Yeah." Allison whispers, "You'll be fine, and I'll make sure, I'll be there." Scott tells her, "What?" she looks at him. "I'll figure it out, I'll be there. Not right next to you, but I'll be there." Scott tells her. "So will I, but I'll be right beside you, supporting you." Alice adds. "You two are the best." she whispers to them. Scott smiles and opens the door, "You first." he tells her, Allison nods at him, then went to leave. Her hand slips through his and she was gone. Scott leans against the wall as Alice leans against the table, worrying for Allison.

~8~8~8~

Alice text Derek, telling him that she will be attending Kate's funnel for Allison's sake. Alice arrives home and pulls out black neat outfit, suited for a funeral, did her make-up and pulls her hair into a half curly ponytail. Alice left the house and walks to her car, seeing Derek standing in front of the door. "Hello Derek." she said, not making eye contact with him, "Alice this is crazy." he tells her in a worry tone. "I know, but I'm still doing it." she tells him, pulling Derek out of her way and went to open the door. Derek place his hand against the door, next to her. "Alice please don't do this." he asks of her. She looks in the refection. "I have to Derek, she's my friend and right now she needs someone, someone that cares how she feels and every fiber in my body is telling my to do this so please let me." she tells him, Derek swallows his fears and leans against her, "Please just be careful." he warns her, Alice turns around and cups his cheek, "Trust me, please." she tells him.

He lets out a defeated sigh and pulls his hand off the door, Alice pulls away and opens the door, "If anything happen, I'll let you know." she promise him, Derek grips the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. Alice submits to it and he pulls away. "I trust you." he tells her, she smiles at him, he pulls away from the car. Alice drove off to the cemetery.

~8~8~8~

Alice arrives at the funeral and meet up with Allison, "Thanks again for being here." Allison whispers to her, "Of course anything for my friend." she tells her, "Alice." Chris walks up to them, "Mr. Argent." she shot back, "You here to suppose Kate or Allison?" he asks her as Victoria walks up to them, "I'm here for Allison, because that's what a good friend does." she tells him in a calm tone as Allison held her arm. "Fine, lets go." he tells them.

Alice help push through the crowd as people ask so many question, even some ask her, but she scared them off with her death glare. They got out of the crowd and walks up to the chairs, "Knew this was a bad idea." Chris mumbles as Alice held her best friend close, "Yeah it wasn't my idea." Victoria shot back at her husband. "I'd tried telling him, but he insist on making the appointment." Chris tells her.

"When he gets here, he can take care of this." Victoria tells him. "Who gets here?" Allison asks them, "Just sit down sweetheart." Victoria tells her, but Allison and Alice sat down next to each together, she sat next to Alice as Chris sat next to Allison. Alice looks over and saw an old man, holding the boy from school camera and the crowd went quiet, "Is that him?" she asks them, she could hear Chris's heart speed. Then she heard Scott's heart, she turns back to Allison and quickly whispers in her ear, before anyone notices. "This looks expensive." the old man states, Alice looks back at him. "Yeah, 900 buck." he tells the old man. "And how expensive is this?" he snaps the memory chip in half, Alice swallows a lump, he gave the boy back his camera and the boy walks back to the crowd, the old man and others walk over to them.

Alice looks away, trying to conceal her beating heart. "Christoper." the old man greets his son in a hug. "Gerard." Chris hugs back, Alice could sense his discomfort. Gerard walks Victoria, who stood up and he kiss both of cheeks. Allison looks by at him as Alice kept her eyes on the ground. "I'm so sorry." she whispers him, he frowns sadly then looks at Allison and Alice, "You remember me?" he asks her. Allison and Alice looks over in Scott's direction, Gerard looks over at them and Stiles and Scott duck behind the statue. Alice webs her fingers with Allison and she tightens her grip in response. The two young girls look up at him, "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three. I'd don't suppose you appose you'd be calling me grandpa." he tells her, she smiles to herself, "So it's comfortable calling me Gerard for the time being, but I'd prefer grandpa." he tells her then looks at Alice.

"And who this might be?" he asks her, Alice smiles at him. "Alice, a friend of Allison." she tells him, "Like the girl who wondered into Wonderland." he states, she nods, trying to hold that smile, "It's a relieve to know that my granddaughter has a caring friend for her in times of need." he tells her. Alice nods, tighten her hand, telling Allison that she was afraid of her grandfather. He sat down next to her, the two girls look over at boys that were hiding, Scott waves at them, they both smile, knowing he was there.

~8~8~8~

Alice said her good-byes to the Argents, walks back to her car and sat in it, crying soft to herself, out of fear for Gerard, unknown to her, someone walks up to her car, seeing she was breaking down, inside her car, a knock reaches her window, she jumps and saw it was Derek. She lets out a shaky breath and opens the door, Derek stood next to her. "How did you know?" she asks in a choke up tone, "I'd heard your heartbeat from a mile away, what wrong?" he strokes the side of her face, "More hunters are here, another Argent. Gerard is here." she tells him.

Derek heard her heart speed up at the mention of Gerard's name. "What's wrong?" he asks, "I'm terrified of him, knowing that he will cut me in half, without a second through. I could smell blood on him and I'm so terrified." she tells him, Derek took a hold of her face, "Alice, look at me." she looks at him, gripping his hands with her trembling ones. "He won't hurt you, I'm not going to let him touch you." Derek tells her, she said nothing. "I'm going to keep you safe, if it's that last thing I do." he assure her, Alice nods her head, Derek pulls her into his arms and held her tightly, she grips the back of his jacket. Clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Derek felt his inner wolf growl, he knew if Gerard knew about their relationship, he would come after her, just to get to him. He grip her tighter, knowing he must keep her safe.

~8~8~8~

Derek and Alice ran through the wood, Alice wearing a new pair of casual clothing. They ran through the woods, following the scent that was new to Beacon Hill, they saw a werewolf caught in a trap, Derek throws Scott away, Alice ran over to him, grabs him by the collar and pulls him back, Derek helps her. They hid somewhere behind a tree, Derek grips onto Scott as Alice stayed behind him, "What are you doing, we have to save him." Scott snaps, "They're already here." Derek tells him. "I can help him." Scott argues. "Quiet." Derek growls at him. The hunters gather around him, Chris pulls out his rod and pumps 900,000 volts into him, making Alice look away. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris question him.

"Nothing. Nothing I swear." the man tells him, "You're not from here, are you, are you?!" Chris shouts at him. "No. No, I came... I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here that's all. Look I didn't do anything, I didn't hurt anyone, No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance, he wasn't, I swear." the man tells him. "Gentlemen, take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we found." Gerard asks Chis. "An Omega." he answers, "The lone wolf, possibly kick out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered, and possibly alone by his own choice, certainty not a wise choice." Gerard walks over to a cloth and pulls out a broad sword and walk to the tied up Omega, Scott struggles in Derek's grip, Alice just stood frozen in fear.

"Because as I am about to demonstrate... An Omega rarely survives on it's own." he states, then swung the sword, slicing the Omega in the middle, Alice covers her, holding back a scream as the lower half drops to the ground. "Look, look, look at them!" Derek tells Scott, "You see what they do, this is why you need me, why we all need each other, it's the only to fight them, is together." Derek tells him, Alice just stood there, frozen with no emotion showing. "What are they doing?" Scott asks him. "Declaring war." Derek tells him.

"We have a code." Chris tells him, Gerard tells him, "Not when they murdered my daughter." Gerard then stabs the sword into the ground, turning to Chris, "No Code, not anymore. From now on, these this are just bodies waiting to be cut in half, are you listening?" Gerard states, Alice hears his cold heart beat as she listens to him.

"Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak, or seemingly harmless. Begging for their lives with the promise that they will never ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We'll find them all. We kill them. We kill them all." Gerard promises him. Alice sucks in a breath, now even more scared and terrified of him, but something inside her was clawing at the bars and roars in hatred of the hunters.

Her inner wolf was wanting to kill Gerard and for killing a wolf that had nothing to do with Kate's death and the one responsible was already dealt with, he was doing it because he was abusing his power and enjoying the blood shed.

When she got home and was standing in the bathroom, she stood in front of her mirror, she grips the sink as she looks at herself, her eyes flash yellow, but suddenly and slowly turn to a white and dead color as her face went cold and emotionless.


	2. Shape Shifted

Issac sat that the dinner table, cautiously eating dinner, "Um... so far it's an A in french and B- in econ." he tells his dad, "Oh, what about Chemistry?" he asks him, "Um I'm not sure, mid-terms are in a few days, so it could go up." he tells him, feeling nervous. "What's it at now?" he dare to ask Issac. He looks up at him, "Grade?" he asks. "Yeah." he states, "Umm, I'm not sure." he mumbles. "You said it could go up." he caught him, "It's just uh, I meant generally." he states. "You wouldn't be lying to me would you, Issac?" he asks him, Issac looks sheepishly at him. "No." he answers. "Then tell me the truth, what is your grade." he demands from him in a stern tone.

"I just told you, I don't know." Issac tells him, "You want to take this little conversation down stairs?" he asks with a smile. Issac shook his head, "No? Then tell me the grade son." he said again. "Dad the semester only half over." Issac tries, "Issac..." he states, "There plenty of time to change it." he tries again, "Issac!" his father growls at him. He looks at the table, "It's... It's a D." he tells him. "Alright." he sets his utensils down, "It's a D, I'm not angry." Issac just looks at him, "You know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you though. You know, I have a responsibly as a parent, so we'll start with something simple, like, ah. You do the dishes and clean the kitchen up, huh." he tells Issac. "Yeah." he mumbles, as his dad took a sip, "Good, because I really like to see this place spotless." he toss his cup and it crashes down onto the floor, Issac flinches.

"You know what I'm saying. I mean this entire kitchen." he slams his hands onto the table, breaking more glass, throwing it to the ground, Issac cowers in the wall. His father grabs a vase and throws it at the wall above him, it shatters at contact, "Absolutely spotless." he cruelly states. Issac looks up at him, then pulls out a peace of glass from his face that was right under his eye. "Well that as your fault." he states, Issac just looks at him

Then he slowly stood up, "You could of blinded me." Issac growls lowly, "Shut up, it's a scratch, it's hardly even..." he throws back at him, but the wound under his eye, starts to heal, taking the blood back in and making it good as new. His father looks at him in shock as Issac touches the wound, then suddenly took off, "Issac." he calls after him, Issac grabs his bike and took off down the street. His father starts the car and took off after him. Issac beetles as fast as he could, then he heard running behind him, he looks over and saw a big black wolf running along side him. Issac knew that he should he afraid of the wolf, but, it lead him to an ally way, Issac got off his bike in the ally way, he sees it lead him to a safe spot behind a dumpster, he follows it, squats down and it shields him from the pouring rain and his father.

They heard him calling out for Issac, but then something else happen, there was screaming and everything went silent, the wolf pulls away from Issac and looks out into the area, his father laid in the car, door torn off it hinges and he laid limp inside, Issac stay behind the big wolf, as it growls on all fours. Issac's father was dead.

~8~8~8~

Few nights later, Alice walks into an abandon subway station and onto the subway, "Why do I have the feeling that you can't stay away from me?" Derek asks her from behind, she smiles to herself. "I don't know, you've kinda made it hard for me to stay away from you." she tells him. Derek walks up behind her and place his hands on her waist, "Well, I'm irresistible like that, with my devilish looks." he whispers into her ear, she giggles as he pulled her into the dark. Her golden eyes look up into his red neon one and she leads up and kisses him. Derek pulls his arm up and grips her shoulder as Alice pulls her arm over and hook around his head, he kisses her jawline and starts at her neck, she moans softly.

But then she was alerted when she heard a heartbeat. "Derek, Issac coming." she tells him, he stops kissing her neck and heard Issac heartbeat, "Derek! Alice!" Issac shouts, running down the steps. "Derek, Alice!" he shouts, running into the subway. "What's wrong?" Derek asks him. "It's my dad, I think he's dead." Issac tells him, Derek lets go of Alice and the two walk out of the shadows. "What did you do?" Derek asks him. "That's the thing, it wasn't me." Issac tells them, Alice walks over to Issac and pulls him into a comforting hug, he hugs her tightly, needing the comfort for what happened.

~8~8~8~

Later at school, Alice walks with Issac, knowing he was freaking out, "Issac, look at me, I need you to breath, take deep calm breaths and relax." she tells him. "What am I going to do, Alice?" he asks her, "I don't know, but we'll figure something out." she tells him. Then notices a thoughtful look on his face. "What is it?" she asks him. "When I was running from my dad, something happened." he states, "What?" she asks. "Promise, you won't think I imagined it." he tells her, she nods, "Yeah, of course." she tells him, "There was a big black wolf beside me. It let me into the alley and shielded me like if it was... ..." Issac starts, "Was what?" she ask him, "Like if it was trying to protect me." he states. Alice looks at him, "Any idea where this mystery wolf is?" she asks him, he shook his head.

"No, it took off into the night." he tells her, "I'll inform Derek of this, find out what he knows of it." Alice informs him, Issac nods. "Okay, now hurry up or you'll be late for your practice." she informs him, Issac smiles a little and took off into the locker room. Alice walk to the field and sat on the bleaches, pulls out her phone and speed dials Derek.

~8~8~8~

"A big black wolf, are you sure?" Derek asks her, "Yeah that's exactly what Issac told me." she states, "Any idea what it means?" she asks him. "No I don't, this is the first time I heard it." he states, "Lets hope it's not Peter back from the dead and suddenly deiced to turn a new leaf." Alice states as the player gathered. "If he did come back from the dead, you would slash his throat out yourself." Derek states, Alice giggles, "You know me so well." she states. "Okay I got to go, practice is about start, yeah, I'll let you know if anything happens. Love you too, bye." she hung up and watches the game start.

She watches Scott stand in the goal, then took off and tackles the player, she gasp, holding back a laugh. Then another player went and he got tackled, Alice covers her eyes, cracks them open a bit and Scott ran back into the goal. "What is he doing?" she mumbles to herself, then it happen again. Jackson step out and it was Issac's turn, she could hear him, growling under his breath, she saw Stiles hearing this and Scott looks at him. Coach then throws the ball to Issac, he took off to the goal, Scott took off running. Alice pulls her hands away from her face, the two colloid with each other in mid-air and land on their hands and knees, Alice stood up, seeing that they made eye contact with their glowing eyes.

Coach blew his whistle as the police showed up, "Don't tell them, please don't tell them." Issac begs him, Alice looks at them, then at the police. Afraid of what will come.

~8~8~8~

"Is father's dead, they think he was murdered." Scott whispers to Alice and Stiles. Then Stiles's dad took Issac away. "What are they saying his a subject?" Stiles ask him, "Well, he was the last person to see him alive, so yeah. Pretty much, why." Alice whispers to him, "Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles tells him. "Like over night?" Scott asks him. "During the full moon." Alice states as Stiles sighs. "Aren't these holding good at holding people?" he asks. "People, good." Alice states. "Werewolves, probability not that good." Stiles adds.

"Stiles, remember when I said, I don't mainly have the urge to kill?" Scott asks him, "Yeah." Stiles answers. "He does." Scott states, Issac looks back at Alice, who nods at him in assurance, that he was going to be alright.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat in between Scott and Stiles, as Mr. Harris was writing on the chalk board, "Why would Derek choose Issac?" Scott asks, "Peter told me that if the bite does, turn you, it will kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving it." Stiles tells him. "Does meaning a teenager, your dad can't hold him." Scott asks of him. "Not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness." then Stiles looks back at Danny, "Danny, where's Jackson?" he ask him. "In the principles office, talking to your dad." he answers.

Alice quickly turns around and looks at him. "What, why?" she asks. "Maybe because he lives across the street from Issac." he answers her, they turn and looks at Scott, "Witness." he mumbles, "We got to get into the principle's office." Stiles mumbles. Alice tore out a peace of paper and crumbles it up. "Already on it." she states and throws it, it bounces of Mr. Harris hair. People in the classroom laugh. He turns to the class. "Who in the hell did that?" he asks, Scott and Stiles point at Alice as she points at them.

~8~8~8~

"What so you're telling me that you knew that Issac's father was hitting him?" Stilinski asks him as the two teen wolves listen in on the conversation from outside. "Hitting him, he was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson rephrases, "Did you ever say anything to anyone? Teachers, parents? Anyone?" he asks him.

"Nope, it's not my problem." Jackson states, Alice just sighs. "No, no, of course not. You know the kids that are getting beaten up are the ones that least deserve it." he states, "Yeah, wait what?" Alice giggles, knowing Jackson was so stupid at times. "I think we're done here." he states. Stilinski walks out of the office. Stiles quickly pulls out a magazine, covering his face. Hopping his dad didn't see him. Stilinski just sigh, "Hi Scott, Alice." he greets them. Scott waves a little as Alice smirks a bit. He then walks off and was gone, "boys and girl." a familiar voice reaches them, the three look up at him and saw Gerard Argent standing right there in front of them, "Come on in." he tells them. Alice gulps, knowing she was scared again.

~8~8~8~

"Scott McCall. Academically, you're not the most accomplished. But I see you've become quite the star athletic." he states, Scott smiles a little, "Mr. Stilinski, perfect grades but little to know extra cricuals, maybe you should try Lacrosse." he states. Then looks at Alice, who stiffens under his gaze, "Ms. Alice McCall, it's so lovely to see you again, I've read your file. Perfect grades, perfect attendances, bit of a role model for others. And quite the fighter when ours are in trouble." he states, she smiles a little, "Well Wonderland so huge, I want to explore." she jokes.

He smirks at her, "Yes indeed." he states and looks at Scott, "Wait you're the Scott that dated my granddaughter." he states. "We... were dating, but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other. Doing anything with each other, aww..." Scott groans as Alice shot him a look, then she looks back at Gerard. "Relax Scott you look like you about to crack an assimilate pill with those teeth." Gerard jokes. "It's a hard break up." he states. "Aww that too bad, you seem like a pretty nice kid to me." Alice shrugs a bit, "Now boys and girl, yes I am the principle, but I really don't want you to think I am the enemy here." he tells them. "Yeah is that so?" Stiles asks him, "However, this being my first day, I do need to suppose my teachers, so unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detection." he states.

Scott and Alice slowly turn and look at Stiles, who felt everyone's gaze on him, Stiles looks at his friends. Alice shrugs a little, telling him she was sorry for throwing him under the bus like that.

~8~8~8~

The McCall twins quickly ran out of the office, down the stairs then through the hallway and out the front door. Issac turns and saw them, "Issac!" Alice shouts out, running down the steps. But the police car was already taking off, she watches as Issac was taken away to the station. She sighs in defeat as Scott pulls her back to the school. But then Derek shows up in his camreo. They turn to him, "Get in." he tells them, "Are you serious?" Scott asks him as Alice got into the car, "You did that, that's your fault." Scott shout at him, Alice looks at Derek, "I know that, now get in the car and help me." he states. Alice looks back at his brother.

"I got a better idea, I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott walks to the car, "Not when they do a real search of the house." Alice shot back, "What do you mean?" he asks her. "Remember what Jackson said, in the office to Stiles's dad, that Issac's dad was always beating him?" she asks him. He nods at her, "What if there was something more than just the beating. Like worse, a lot worse?" she asks him, Scott sigh, Alice opens the door and pulls the seat forwards a bit, he quickly jumps into the back and she took the sunglasses off Derek and place then on her head. He smiles at her and drove off.

~8~8~8~

It was nighttime when they arrive at Issac, they got out of the car and enter. "If Issac didn't kill his father, then who did?" Scott ask him. "I don't know yet." Derek answers him.

Alice uses her wolf eyes to see in the dark, "Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asks, "His heartbeat." Alice answers as Derek said, "Because I trust my senses." Scott looks at the two, and they didn't make eye. "Wait, are you and you..." Scott points between them, Alice rubs the back of her neck as Derek coughs, scratching the back of his head. "Oh god you are." he mumbles in horror, "Anyway, it's a combination of them, not your sense of smell." Derek then glares at Scott, Alice covers her mouth, "You... saw the Lacrosse game today." Scott states. "Yeah." he tells her, Alice just look at him with a smile. "Did it look that bad?" he asks, Alice pulls out her phone and shows him the video, "Very." she whispers and walks away. Derek smiles and follows after her, Scott sighs and walks after them.

~8~8~8~

"You want to learn? Start now." Derek opens the door to the basement, Alice felt a wave of fear wash over her. She took a deep breath and walks down the steps first, Scott follows after her and was followed by Derek. She could hear whispers, pleas of help and crying, she looks from side to side. Listening to the echo that were left behind.

"What's down here?" Scott asks. "The kind of thing that leaves an impression." she whispers, the echo became louder and clearer when she saw the cooler, she tilts her head in confusion and walks slowly towards it, Scott follows after her. She stood in front of it, her hand grips the big lock, Scott flinches as Derek turns on the light, she just look at him. "Open it." he tells her. Alice looks back to the lock, her hands tremble as she tries to remove it, but Scott place his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay." he whispers to her, Alice took another deep breath and removes the lock and slowly opens the cooler. Nail marks were on the sides and top inside the coolers. Alice knew that the beatings weren't all, but she hope that the beatings were all that happen to Issac. She looks at the cooler's ledge, she grips the ledge, tightly and was suddenly back in the room again.

Derek and Scott were gone she was standing in the center of the room and suddenly heard the door open, Isaac's father, was dragging Issac by his feet, down the stairs, Issac was struggling against him, "Will Isaac you know I don't like doing this, but when I come home and find the tiniest speck of dirt on the floor. You have to be punish." he opens the cooler, throws Isaac in and quickly closes it shut and locks it. Alice just watch as his father walk away with a grin on his face, she turns back to the cooler. Hearing Isaac scream and claw at the lid, begging to let out and that he promises to do better. "Alice?" a voice calls out, she turns and was face to face with her brother, "Are you alright?" he asks her, wiping away the tears.

She pulls her hand to her cheek, feeling that they were wet, -Was I just crying just now?- she asks herself, "I'm fine." she tells him, turning away from him, her back facing them. "That's why he said yes to you." Scott states, "Everyone wants power, to feel in control." Derek tells him.

"If we help you, you have to stop. You can't go running around, turning people into werewolves." Scott tells him, "I can't if they're willing." Derek shot back at Scott. "Did you tell Isaac about the Argents, about being hunted?" Scott asks him him. "Yes and he still asks." Derek points out, "Then he's an idiot." Scott shot out. "And you're the idiot, dating Argent daughter." Derek shouts back at him, Scott looks at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I know you're little secret and if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out?" Derek questions him. Scott looks away. "You saw what happens to an Omega, what will happen to Alice if that caught her." Derek tells him, making the McCall twins stiffen. Derek place his hand on Scott's shoulder, "With me, you will learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control." he tells him. Derek pulls his hand away and show Scott his claw. "Even on a full moon." he states as Alice look down at her hand, seeing that her claws weren't coming out. Scott pulls his hand away from him and glares at Derek, "If I'm with you, I loose her." Scott states. "You're going to loose her anyway. You know that." Derek tells him and went to leave. "Wait!" Scott calls out, Derek quickly turns around, "We're no part of your pack, but I want him out, he's our responsibility too." Scott tells him.

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asks him, Scott looks at him, "Because he's innocent." Scott tells him, Alice turns and looks at the two boys, a stern look on her face.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat in the back of Stiles jeep as they pulled up in front of the station. "okay, every keys to every cell are in a pass protected lock box, in my father's office. Problem is getting pass the desk." Stiles informs them. "I'll distract her." Derek tells him, going to open the door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you? You're not going in there." Stiles tells him, Derek looks between Stiles's hand and Stiles a few times, "I'm taking my hand off." he mumbles as Alice giggles, leaning forward a bit. "I was execrated." Derek throws out.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles shot out. "An innocent person." Alice defends him, "Inn... you... yeah right." he laughs a bit. "Got any better ideas?" Alice asks him. "Alright, alright, what your plan?" Stiles ask him, "To distract her." Derek tells her, "Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face?" Stiles shot at him, Alice rolls her eyes, Derek scuffs.

"By talking to her." he corrects him. "Okay alright, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles ask him. Derek looks away for a moment then back at Stiles. "That's it, dead silence. That should work beautifully, any other ideas?" Stiles states. "Thinking about punching you in the face." Derek tells him, "Come on Stiles, this is Derek we're talking about here." Alice throws in, Stiles looks at her. "I mean one look from him and a girl will be at his feet." she states leaning close to Derek. "And you're defending him because?" Stiles asks her, she looks away. Stiles face went to horror. "Wait are you and him... she with... and you're with... Oh my god." he mumbles, "Does Scott know about this?" he asks her, "Yeah. About an hour ago." she tells him, pulling a stain of her hair over her ear.

~8~8~8~

Derek walks to the front desk, tapping his fingers against against the desk, "Good evening, how can I help... You?" the woman asks, when she made eye contact with him. Alice and Stiles peek around the door, "Hi." Derek smiles, "Hi." she said back, Stiles rolls him eyes, "Um I have a question, uh, sorry I'm a little thrown. I wasn't really excepting someone..." Derek starts, "Like me?" she asks as Alice and Stiles quickly walk pass them.

"Well I was going to say incredibly beautiful, but yeah. I'd guess that be the same thing." he states. They quickly, reach the other hall; they entered Stiles's dad's office and he ran up, punch the numbers in, but when he open it the keys were gone. "Oh no." he mumbles, Alice caught the scent of blood, she follows the trail, then spotted a blood trail on the floor, she turns and saw Stiles was gone, she sighs and follows the trail and saw the wounded man, limping away. She slowly follows after him, she claws flick out as her face morph into her wolf, eyes glowing yellow.

She then heard Stiles struggle, "Hey!" she came out of hiding, as the man drags Stiles, Wolfsbane in his hand. Stiles reaches for the fire trigger and pulls it, making the alarms go off, she follows after them into the holding cells, he lets go of Stiles, Alice ran to him, pulling Stiles into her arm, they all them turns and saw that the cell door was rip open and Issac was gone.

But suddenly Issac lunges at the hunter, throwing him onto the table, Alice pulls Stiles and hid him behind the table, the hunter pushes him off and went to inject the Wolfsbane into him, but Issac grips his arm, then threw him against the wall, on the other side, knocking him out and the Wolfsbane rolls away. Alice jumps over the table, kicking Issac in the chest, making him stumble away. He roars at her, she roar at him. Alice charges forward, going to knock him out. But Issac grabs her wrist and bites down onto her arm, making her shout in pain, change back and he threw her against the ground.

Alice pulls her arm to her chest and crawls away from Issac and press her back against the desk, Issac charges for her, but Derek steps in front of her and roars in his face, eyes flashing red. Issac cowards back and onto the floor, whimpering in fear of Derek then changes back as he looks at them, "How did you do that?" Stiles asks him, Derek turns and looks at him. "I'm the Alpha and no one hurts my girl." he tells him, Stiles just looks at him as Alice sighs and pulls herself up. Derek was right beside her helping her too her feet and looks at the wound that Issac gave her. She nods at him, saying that she was going to be okay. Then they took Issac and retreated from the station to the abandon station, leaving Stiles to take care of the mess.

~8~8~8~

Issac was sitting in a chair, hatting himself as Derek was looking at Alice arm that was now healed, "I swear you have a death wish sometimes." Derek mumbles, she smiles. "I'm surprise I'm even still alive." she agrees at him, Derek look at her.

"Try to be more careful next time." he tells her, she stood up and perks him on the lips. "Always." she tells him and walks over to Issac and sat next to him. "Sorry." he tells her. She smiles and pulls him into her arms, Issac was shock when Alice didn't yell at her or even hit him like his father did, she just held him in her arms, comforting him. So instead of pushing her away, he grip her arm and accepts the hug.

Derek walks into the train and stood in front of them, Alice looks up at him, knowing that whatever killed his father was going to kill again and this time, they don't know who or what is doing it.


	3. Ice Pack

Everyone was in School, and P.E was in session, "It had a tail, why don't I have a tail?" Scott mumbles as him and Allison climb the wall. "Maybe you just haven't grown it yet." she tells him, "I'm not growing a tail, ever." he assures her. She was ahead of him then stops, "Are you slowing down for me?" he asks her. "I was waiting for you." she tells him, "Waiting for me to catch up?" he asks, "You look like you were struggling." she tells him. "Maybe I was admiring the view." he states, Allison scuffs. "Try admiring from afar." she said and climbs up the wall. She was going to see if he was catching up, she saw Scott already ahead of her.

She glares at him, he shrugs, but Allison then kick Scott's foot out from under him and he fell, almost hit the mat but, that god for the safely strap and stops his fall, everyone laughs, Scott then drops to the mat, "I don't know McCall, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach laughs at him, Alice was standing over him and helps him to his feet.

"Thanks." he mumbles. "Alright, next two, other McCall, Erica. The wall." he tells them, Alice looks over at Erica with the matted hair and tired eyes. She gulps and they hook themselves in and started to climb the wall, Alice stay at a slow pace so the Erica could catch up. But Erica's heart started to pick as she panics, Alice pulls closer towards her. "Coach, something's wrong." Allison states as everyone gathered around them, "Erica, it's okay." she tells her, Erica looks over at Alice as a hand was place on her shoulder.

"Alice what wrong?" Coach calls up to her, "She panicking." she shouts down to them, "Erica, climb down." Couch tells her. "I'm fine." she weakly calls back. "Come on, we're climbing down." Alice helps her down, step by step. Alice jumps off first and helps Erica onto her feet, Alice took the belt hook off of her and stood next to her. "It's okay, you're safe now." she mumbles to her holding her shoulders. "Come on." both her and Erica walk to the locker room, everyone laughs at her, but quickly shut up from the glare and growl Alice sent at them and walks on, Scott watches them.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat with Erica in the locker room, Alice was rubbing her hand against his back, "You okay?" she asks her. Erica looks at her, wanting to try again, "Could you come with me?" she ask Alice, the werewolf nods her head and they walk out of the locker room and out to the gym standing in front rock wall. "You sure you want to do this?" Alice asks her, Erica was pulling her hair into a bun. "Yeah, promise you'll catch me?" Erica said to her. "You got it." she assure her. Erica walks up to the wall and started to climb it, free style. Alice listens to her heartbeat as it slowly quickens, Erica was half way up the wall when she stop. Her heart was beating at a fast pace, she started to let go as she was gagging her air.

"Erica!" Alice ran, jumps up, caught Erica in her arms, kicks high off the wall and lands on her feet in a squatted position, 10 feet away from the way. She quickly place Erica on the ground as everyone comes out of the locker rooms. "Put her on her side." Allison tells her. Alice did that, Erica grips her hand. "How did you do that?" Scott ask his sister. "I don't know, I just did." she tells him.

~8~8~8~

Alice stood next to her mother, as she checks Erica's eyes. "It's been a while since saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication." Melissa states, "Are you going to tell me mum?" Erica asks her in a worry tone. "Well I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back, who would break my legs and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot." she tells her, Erica looks at Alice, 'They are' she mouth to her, Erica smiles a little and Melissa place her hand on her head. "The doctor's going to be in, in a minute, okay?" Melissa tells her.

"Okay." Erica mumbles, and Melissa took off from the room, Alice stood next to her as Erica closes her eyes. Then she shifted her eyes to the man hiding in the shadows, "Is this her?" he ask Alice, "Yes. I want you to tell me something, before for you doing anything." Alice looks up at him, he nods. "Will she survive?" she asks him. He said nothing, "Will she survive?" she asks again in a colder tone, "It depends on her." he answers. She nods then he pulls the rolling bed into the back hall way, Alice walks alongside him as Erica flutters her eyes open. She went to she who was pushing her, "Lay still." he tells her, they walk into the morgue and Alice closes the door behind them.

The man walks over to the table, holding Erica's pill bottle in his hand as Alice walks up to the slightly frighten Erica, she place her hand on her shoulder as Erica sat up, to comfort her and let her know that it was alright, "Side-effects may include anxiety, weight gain, acne... ulcerative colitis." he listed of the effects. Then toss the pills away, "Who are you?" Erica found her voice. Griping Alice's hand, "He won't hurt you, I promise." Alice assure her. Derek looks at her and smiles a little, "Lets just say we have a... mutual friend." he tells her as he walks in front of her.

"You get a warning right before you have a seizure." Derek tells her, standing in front of her, like a predator. "It's called an aura. It's like a metallic taste in my mouth." she tells him, "You don't have to lie, Erica." Alice tells her, Erica looks at her. "What's it really taste like?" she asks her, Erica swallows back a lump. "It taste like blood." she chokes a little, Alice rubs her shoulder.

"What if I told you he could make it all go away?" Alice asks her, Erica looks at her. "The side-effects." Alice held her palm open, "The symphony." she purrs, looking at Derek. Running her fingertips along her palm lightly. "All of it vanish, like a dream." she whispers, "And what if everything else, not only went away... but got even better." she push back some of Erica's hair behind her ear. Erica looks at Derek. "How?" she asks him. "Let me show you." Derek's eyes then turn to their neon red.

~8~8~8~

After Derek turn Erica into a werewolf, Alice help with a whole make-over and she herself, she change her look, did her make up, and her hair. They arrive at the school, ran to the bathroom, Erica change into her clothing. Alice did her hair and make-up. "Hey Alice." Erica calls out. "Yeah" she answers, putting on the blush. "Why are you helping me?" she asks her. "Because I have instinct that tells me to protect my friends and I want to make everyone who ever tease you in your life to think twice." she answers her, then puts on the mascara. "Were you tease before?" Erica asks her. Alice smiles, "Yeah, I was tease just because I was a tomboy and I always did what other boys do." she tells her, adding the last finishing touches.

"There, look." she nudges her head to the mirror. Erica and gasp as she saw the new her in the mirror. "Is that me?" she asks with shock, Alice smiles softly. "Yeah, the new you." she states. Erica turns and smiles at her then pulls her into a hug. Alice hugs her back and knows she's going to be the sexy hot chick in school now.

"Go, make those jaw drops." Alice tells her, Erica smiles and took off out of the bathroom. Alice smiles to herself and walks out of the bathroom and walks into the lunchroom and sat with Scott and Stiles. "Hey guys." she states, "Hey Alice, what are you going?" Stiles asks him. "Wondering what you're doing tonight." she tells them.

"We're going to the staking ring." Scott tells her. "Good, I'm coming to." she tells him. The two look at her, "What I want to hang out with friend and brother, sue me." she tells them. "Good enough for me, Allison and Lydia are coming to, you cool with that?" Scott tells her, "I'm cool." she tells Scott and he handed her an apple. "Thanks." she took a bit out of it. Then everyone gaze went to Erica that was wearing; a black short shirk, leopard printed high heels, a white tank top, with a black leather jacket. She walks over to someone's tray, then pulls the apple into a bite, wipes the corner of her mouth smiles at him and walks out of the lunch room. "What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asks them, when she approach their table, "Erica." Scott answers.

They both then took off after her, "So Alice, are you coming with us?" Lydia asks her, Alice looks at her. "Yeah as a tag along." she tells her. "Good." Lydia states and took off.

~8~8~8~

Later at work Scott drops a glass canister of dirt, making it shatter at contact with the ground, she looks over at him and helps with the glass. "Something tells me you got a lot on her mind." Deaton spats down next to them. "Sorry, it just kinda slip through my fingers, like everything has been slipping through my fingers." Scott tells him, tossing the glass into the trash can. "Now that sounds far too world wary a thing for a teenager to say."

Deaton tells him, "Sorry." Scott mumbles, "You might want to try a different prospective. This is just empathy at work and this is the more of the natural way of the universe, but it doesn't necessarily mean it's falling apart, it's just changing shape." Deaton tells him, Alice thought on his words. "For better or for worse?" she asks him. "Exactly." he tells her.

She sighs and uses the dust pan, to clean up the mess, after Scott talks with Deaton, she ran up to him. "Hey Deaton, can I ask you something?" she asks him, "Of course." he tells her. "Listen this friend I know is going down a path that I feel I can't follow, and that scares me and I feel that a line will draw to divine sides and I don't which one to take." she tells him what she felt. "Well, Alice you are the most independent girl I have even known, you're strong willed and you're also afraid of loosing those closest to you, you don't want to loose a brother and a boyfriend, but which will be worse? Loose family or loose love?" he asks her. Alice looks at him and nods. "Okay now, go have fun." he tells her. She nods and took off with Scott as Stiles arrives and picks them up from work.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat on the bleaches as the four were having fun on the ice. Deaton's words ring in her head, what was worse to her loosing family or loosing love? She pulls out her phone and looks in her gallery, some of them were her in Derek.

She sigh, knowing her choice. But was welcoming of the out come of the results. She then was thrown off by Lydia screaming. Alice shot up of the bleachers, ran onto the ice and was next to Stiles and Lydia. "What's wrong?" she ask, but Lydia was still screaming, frighten of something her, horribly. Stiles looks at Scott and Allison, not knowing what happen.

~8~8~8~

Later as School, Scott confronts Erica and then heads to lunch. Where he sat next to his sister, as Allison sat at another table, right behind him. "I know how it look, she came up to me." Scott explains, "I'm not jealous." Allison tells him. "You're not?" Scott asks, feeling relieve. "She's with Derek now, isn't she, like Issac?" Allison asks him. Alice stiffens, as Scott shifted in his chair. "You both can't be caught in the middle of this, Grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Issac. It's like... it's like battle lines are being drawn." Allison tells him, "We know." Alice mumbles. "There always crossfire." Allison warns them, "What are we suppose to do. We can't just stay by and pretend to be normal." Scott tells her.

"I don't want you two to be normal, I want you two to be alive." she states, got out of her seat and took off. "Scott, Alice, look over there." Stiles points to the empty table, "It's an empty table." Scott states, "Yeah, but who's empty table?" Stiles asks them. Then realization hits them in the face; Boyd was the next one.

~8~8~8~

"We're going to go to the ice ring to see if he's there." Scott tells Stiles as they walk through the hall. "And if he's not at home, you call us, got it." Alice points out. "What?" Scott asks making that look. "Maybe we should let him. Boyd you know. You said Derek's giving him a choice, right?" Stiles sums up. "No we can't." Scott pulls his arm and they walk on.

"You got to admit, Erica looks pretty good and others words insational comes to mind." Stiles mumbles. "How do you think she's going to look with a Wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asks him, "Alright, maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Stiles points out. "They all are, ans something going to get out of control and that makes us responsible." Alice adds.

"Alright, I'm with ya and I got to say, this new found heroism is very attracted to you." Stiles tease them, Alice rolls her eyes and Scott shoves him forward a bit. She giggles and follows after them.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice arrive at the ring, "Boyd! I just want to talk!" Scott calls out, Boyd ignores him. "Hey come on Boyd, please." Scott and Alice walk up to him. "Did Derek tell you everything and I don't mean going out of control on a full moon, I mean everything?" Scott asks him. Boyd turns off the machine and looks at them, "He told me about the hunters." he states.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asks him, Boyd looks away. "Whatever you want there other ways to get it." Alice jumps in. "I don't want to sit alone at lunch anymore." he snaps at her, "You want friends, then go and get some, don't except it to be handed to you on a silver platter." Alice shot up at him. "My sister's right, you can do a lot better then Derek." Scott states.

"That really hurts Scott." Derek said drawing their attention. "I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a conciseness." he states, jesting to Erica and Issac. "Erica, how has live been since we meet?" Derek asks her, "In a word? Transformitive." she states then roars at Scott. "Issac?" Derek asks him. "I'm bummed about the fugitive part, but other then that, I'm great." Issac smiles at Scott, fangs showing. "Okay, hold on. This isn't a fair fight." Scott tells him, "Then go home." Derek told him, Alice shifts and growls at them. "He meant fair for them." she growls.

Scott slams his fist into the ground and was shifted as well, Issac and Erica walks over to them, Scott and Alice roars at them. Issac charges at Scott, but Alice grab a hold of him and throws him against the plastic wall, which was ten feet away. Scott kicks Erica against the show machine, Issac come up at Scott. Erica went up behind Scott, but Alice kicks up off the machine and right hooks her across the face, as Scott throws Issac against the machine. But then the two Betas throw them across the ice, the Twins use their claws to slow them down. Alice looks up at them as Scott growls at them, the twin charge at them, but Alice and Scott defended them easy.

"Don't you get it, he doesn't care about you, he's just adding to his own power, it's all about him. He makes you feel like he's given you some kind of gift, but all his done is turn you into a butch of guard dogs!" Scott tells them and throws them at Derek's feet. "It's true, it is about power." Derek agrees walking up to Scott. His claws flick out, eyes glowing red and he shifts into his werewolf self. "Alice stay out of this." Scott tells her. Alice looks at her brother then back away. When Derek was close to Scott, he headbutted him, rack his claws at Scott, making him scream in pain, then was push in the face twice and in the gut, Scott elbows him in the face.

Making Derek stumble away, he just smiles at the teen wolf, Scott went to hit him, but Derek blocks the punch and punches Scott across the face three times and throws Scott down onto the ground, Scott coughs up blood and Derek steps on Scott collarbone. Alice growls, suddenly appeared behind Derek, dug her claws into shoulder and throws him back against the ice ground.

She slowly turns to him, now angered. Derek stood up and glares at her, then charges at her. She grips his arm, twisted it, jumps up behind him, did a back-flip and throws Derek back to the ground, Alice was in a hand stance, twirls and land on her feet. She slowly went down into a predator stance and growls at Derek.

He charges again, but she jumps on him, sending them both onto the ground, she steps onto him wrist and uses her other knee to press down on his other arm, pinning down his arms, she pulls out her dagger and held it to his throat. "Hurt my brother again and I will kill you!" she shouts at him, he just glares up at her. Alice pulls away from him, stood up and looks at Erica and Issac, who were frighten of her.

"Same goes for the both of you, hurt my brother or my friends, and you're going to wish I was put down." she growls at them. Then walks away from Derek and kneels down by her brother, helping him to lean against her.

Boyd hops off the machine, "Don't. You don't want to be like them." Scott tells him, Boyd looks down at the McCall twins, "You're right." he states and lifts up his shirt, showing them the bite, Scott and Alice look up at him in shock, "I want to be like you two." he tells them with a smile. Derek, who already up on his feet walk out of the ring, Issac, Erica and Boyd follow after him. Scott leans against Alice as she press her hand against his wound.

~8~8~8~

Alice helps Scott to the clinic, but he tells her that he can make it on his own, so Alice went to walk home; "Ah, why won't you heal?" Scott mumbles, "Because it from an Alpha." Deaton answers him, as a dead body of a hunter laid on the table. Scott looks at the body in shock then at his boss, "I think we better have that talk now."

 _~8~8~8~_

 _Alice didn't want to become someone she's not_


	4. Abomination

Deaton quickly helps Scott with his wound, then Scott quickly hide in the back room as the Chris and another hunter walk. "I'm starting to think I need to buy a more promenaded closed sign." Deaton tells the two when they walk into room, Chris sighs and moves to the side. Gerard walks into the room. "Hello Alan, it's been a while. Last I'd heard you retired." Gerard tells him, Deaton walks back a bit. "Last I'd heard you follow a cods of conduct" Deaton throws back at him, "If you haven't notice this body is one of ours." Chris broke up the fight. "I did, I also notice the gun power residue on the fingertips. So don't assume, I'll be swayed by your philosophy, just cause I'll answer a few question." Deaton tells him.

"He was only 24." Chris shot at him, "Killers come in all ages." Deaton throws back, "All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Gerard states. "How about you tells us what you found." Chris got underway. Deaton walks to the head of the body, "You see this cut right here?" he twists the head, showing them a thin cut right on the back of the neck. "Precise. Almost surgical, but this isn't the wound that killed him, this one had a more interesting purpose." Deaton informs them, "Relating to the spine." Gerard caught on.

"That's right. Whatever made this cut was laced in paralytic toxin, enough to disable all motor functions." he tells them and waves his hand over the claw marks in the chest and stomach, "These are the cause of death, notice the patterns on each?" Deaton points to them, "Five for each finger." Chris states, "Each claw." Gerard corrected him. "As you can see, it dug in and slash upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bones of the rib cage with ease." Deaton demonstrates. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asks him, "No." Deaton answers.

"Any idea at all, what killed him?" Chris asks. "No, but I can tell you, it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capability to render it's victims essentially helpless within seconds." Deaton informs him. "If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it." Chris tells him.

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid, because in the natural world, predator with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten, that means whatever ever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose." Deaton warns them. Scott listens to everything, swallowing back a lump, now know what may have happen to Issac father.

~8~8~8~

"Hey! Hey!" Stiles yells at the man working on fixing his jeep in the garage. "What do you think you're doing. All I need was the starter." Stiles tell him. "Yeah, but it looks alike your whole exhaust system need to be replace." he tells Stiles. "Why do I get the feeling that you're overestimating the damage?" Stiles asks him. "It's probably going to run you over 120 parts and labels." he tells him, "Are you kidding, this thing, doesn't have a catalitic converter. And yes I know what a catalitic converter is." Stiles informs him. "You know what a lib-different subliminal is?" he asks him, "No." Stiles answers him. "Talk anymore and it will be 150." he warns Stiles. "Okay, just finish. I'll be back here. Seeding with bit of rage." Stiles mumbles the last bit.

He touches the door nod and saw that it was cover in slim, "Aw, nice. That's real sanitary. Cwallity establishment you're running here." Stiles shouts out. Walks into the other room, wipes his hand off as he pulls out his phone, then saw a picture of the man when he was younger and played Lacrosse, "Figures." Stiles mumbles to himself, he went to text a message to someone, but his hand froze, refuges to move. He tries again, but still, refuges to move.

Then the phone drops from his hands as the start to shake a little. He looks up at his jeep and saw a reptilian hand with hollow claws appear on his jeep door. "Hey. Hey!" Stiles tries to call out, the creature's tail slice at the back of the man's neck. He collapse into the ground, completely paralyzed. Stiles then too collapse onto the ground, then he crawls to the door, next to his phone and saw that the lift was slowly coming down on the man. "Help me! Help me!" the man calls out. Stiles then slowly tries to diles 911. Stiles closes his eyes and heard the man call out for help no more as the lift stops. Stiles then opens his eyes to see what was happening, then a reptilian face roars at him, Stiles was frighten.

But then a wolf roars at the reptile. Stiles looks over and saw a big black wolf, slowly creep out of the shadows and growl at the reptile, it's eyes glow bright white, like the color of snow. It then retreats from the garage, the wolf walks watches it leave and walks up to Stiles and looks at him with concern.

It frowns sadly, press it's claw, black huge, yet small hand against the glass door. He looks at it with confusion and saw it take off and was gone from the garage.

~8~8~8~

Stiles walks to The green SUV that Scott was driving and was in the passenger seat. "You okay?" Scott asks him, "Yeah." Stiles mumbles. "You were right, it's not like you, it's eyes were almost like... reptilian. And this wolf came out of nowhere, scaring the thing off." Stiles tells him. "It's eyes were white, bright white and there was something about them." Stiles went on, "What do you mean?" Scott asks him.

"You know when you can see a friend in a Halloween mask, but only their eyes and you feel like you know them, but you can't figure out who it is." Stiles asks him. "Are you saying you know who they are?" Scott asks him, "No. but I think they knew me." Stiles looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat on a step above Scott as Stiles came over to them, "I'm so sorry about the other day, I'm trying, we'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you more then... Oh my god. I can't... you and Allison are going to find a better way to communicate." Stiles throws out, Alice giggles. "Oh come on, you're the only one we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asks him.

"Yes. Kay, message complete. Alright now tell me about your boss." Stiles tells him. Alice scoot closer, making her legs an arm rest for them. "He thinks that Allison's family keep some kind of records of all the things they hunted. Like a book." Scott informs them. "He probably means a beasteary." Stiles shot out, "What?" Alice asks him. "A beasteary." Stiles said again, Scott laughs a little, "You mean bestiality." Scott states, "Nope, pretty sure he didn't." Alice throws out. "It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." Stiles also throws out.

"How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott asks them, Alice pats his shoulder. "Okay, you two are my best friends, you two are a creatures o the night and it's like a priority of mine." Stiles tells him, Alice smirks at him as Scott nods, "Okay, if we can find it and it can tells us what these things are." Scott states, "And who." Alice adds. "We need that book." Scott, Stiles and Alice say at the same time. They all look at each other, then Stiles took off in one direction as Alice and Scott took off in another.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice were walking through the hall and Stiles runs up to them, "Yes. Seen her grandfather with a book like that." Stiles informs them. "Alright asks her where he keeps it." Scott tells him and Stiles took of running. Alice watches him go and catches up with her brother. "He'll run out of breath soon." Alice mumbles. Scott smiles and swung his arm over her shoulder and pulls her close. She look up at him and giggles to herself.

They walk up to their lockers, garbing their stuff, but as they close them, Stiles slams up against the lockers next to Alice, the twins look at him. Panting like crazy, "She says... has to be... office." he pants, Alice reaches into Scott's locker and gave Stiles the inhaler. And Stiles took off running.

"I swear, you're doing this on purpose." Alice mumbles, Scott looks away with a smirk on his face. Alice looks at him with a smile on her face as she laugh.

~8~8~8~

Stiles rummages through Gerard office during the Lacrosse game, he groan, pulls out his phone and texts Allison saying nothing's here. Then Erica finds him and drags him to the gym, Derek walks up to them, a basketball in hand, "Stiles." he said. "Derek." Stiles said back. "What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asks him. "Several alarming EPA violations, that I'm seriously reporting." Stiles throws at him. Derek flicks his claws out and deflates the ball. "Holy god." Stiles mumbles, the flat ball fall to the ground. "Lets try that again." he tells him. Stiles sighs, "Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking, skin was dark, kind of pattern. I think I saw scales and the wolf it was big, kinda thin looking, pure black fur and it's eyes were glowing white, like the color of snow. That good enough, cause I have someone I really need to talk to." Stiles tells him, Derek glares at him.

"Alright, fine, eyes. Eyes are yellowish and silted has a lot of teeth and oh, has a tail, are we good?" Stiles adds, as Derek and Erica look up, "What, wait have you seen them, you have these looks on your face, like you know what I'm taking about." Stiles asks them, then there was a hissing. Stiles turns, looking up and saw the reptile, it roars at him, making Stiles jump back. The reptile jumps down in front of Erica, knocking her off her feet and out cold. "Run!" Derek pushes Stiles out of the way and was suddenly lash at Derek. He quickly turns around and saw that creature backing away slowly, "Derek your neck." Stiles points out, Derek reaches out to his neck, but then starts to feel numb. "Okay, come on." Stiles pulls him along. As they walk pass the pool. Stiles stops as the big black wolf with white eyes was standing in their way.

But a surprise to him, the wolf moves out of their way and growls at the creature. "Thanks." Stiles tells it and carries on. "Hurry. Call Scott." Derek tells him, Stiles reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone, but drop it. Stiles went to puck it up. "Stiles! Stiles!" Derek shouts at him and falls into the water.

Stiles looks at the pool then at his phone and dives into the pool. Then broke the surface, holding Derek by the waist. "Where they go? Do you see them?" Stiles asks. "No." Derek answers. "Maybe they took off." Stiles states, then the creature hiss as the two in the pool. But the wolf growls at the creature in a threatening way. "Maybe not." Derek states.

~8~8~8~

"Can you get me out of here, before I drown?" Derek asks of him. "You're worried about drowning, you notice the two things out there, sharp teeth and claws, waiting to kill each other or us?" Stiles asks him. "Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?!" Derek shot back at him.

"Okay. I don't see them." Stiles mumbles, then swam to his phone. "Wait, wait, wait, stop stop." Derek tells him, Stiles looks at him, follows his gaze and saw the thing circle around them, "What's it waiting for?" Stiles asks him. Derek said nothing as he eyes the thing, it went to the edge of the water, place it's hand in the water, it hiss in displeasure and back away from the pool. "Did you see that, I don't think it can swim." Stiles points out. The wolf roars at the creature, it roars back at the wolf, lashing out at it with it's claws, the wolf looks back at it, and the scratch was gone. "Wait, you saw that right? I think the wolf it immune." Stiles points out.

"Okay, okay. I don't think I can do this much more." Stiles mumbles, looking over to his phone, "No, no, no, no, no. don't even think about it!" Derek tells him, knowing what Stiles was thinking. "Can you just trust me this once?" Stiles asks him, "No!" Derek yells at him, "I'm the one keeping you alive, have you notice that?" Stiles asks him. "Yeah and once the paralytics wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing? You or me?" Derek asks him. "So that's why I've been holding you up for the pass two hours?" Stiles asks him. "Yep. You don't trust me and I don't trust you. But you need me to survive, which is why you're not letting me go." Derek tells him.

Stiles just glares at him, then throws Derek's arm off of him, "Stiles!" he shouts out, drowning to the bottom of the pool. Stiles swims to him phone, the thing hisses at him, the wolf strikes at it, sending it into the wall, the wolf roars at it and looks at Stiles, giving him an assuring nod, Stiles nods back at it, swimming over to the ledge, grabbing his phone and swimming to the middle of the pool, he quickly diles Scott's number.

"Scott!" Stiles yells, "Can't talk right now." he said and hung up the phone, Stiles looks at it in dis-belief, tosses his phone away and swam down and pulls Derek into his arms, breaking the surface. "Tell me you got him?" Derek asks him, Stiles said nothing.

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold onto." Stiles looks around, his eyes land on the diving board, he swam over to the board, his legs getting weaker. The wolf kept the thing at bay, making sure Stiles makes it; he reaches up, tires to grip the handle, but his hand slips, but him and Derek start to drown, but when Scott reaches in, pulls them both out of the water and roars at the thing, the creature charges at Scott and the wolf ran over to Stiles and Derek. The thing wraps it tail around Scott's ankle and throws him at the mirror, shattering it. Scott grabs a shard of glass, ready for it to attack. But the creature looks at the shard, confused by the refection. It then took off by the ceiling, the wolf follows out the door.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Stiles were in front of the SUV, laptop open and were searching through the beasteary, "Is this even a language? How are we even suppose to find this thing?" Stiles ask Scott, "It's a Kanima." Derek said as he and Erica walk up to them, "You knew the whole time?" Stiles asks him in an unpleasant tone, "No, only when it was confused by it's own refection." Derek states.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott realizes, "Or who." Derek adds "What else do you know?" Stiles demands of him, "Just stories. Rumors." Derek inserts, "But it's like us?" Scott asks. "A shape-shifter, yes. But it's... it's not right. It's like a..." Derek tries to find the right word for the term. "An abomination." Stiles finishes for him, Derek nods. "And the big wolf, with the bright white eyes, what about that?" Stiles asks, "I don't know, I heard about it twice, first time I saw it." Derek implies. "Great." Stiles mumbles. Then Derek and Erica turn to walk away. "Derek! We have to work together on this maybe even tell the Argents." Scott proposes. "You trust them?" Derek question him.

"Nobody trust anyone, that's the problem. While were here arguing on who's on what side. There something scarier, faster and stronger then any of us is going around and killing people, to top it off, an even more stronger and faster monstrous wolf, is going to kill as well and we don't know anything about them." Scott points out the facts. "I do know one thing, when I find them, I'm going to kill them." Derek promises them and took off, Erica went with him.

"Scott there is one thing I know about wolf." Stiles tells him, Scott looks at him, "It won't kill anyone, because it's driven to do the opposite, it's protecting people." Stiles informs him, "How?" Scott asks him. "In the garage when the Kanima was in my face, it protected me and again at the pool, it was keeping the Kanima at bay and away from Derek and I." Stiles went on. "So this wolf is on our side, but doesn't know it." Scott sums up. "I don't think it even know who it is." Stiles states, "But I do know one thing, it will kill if one of us get hurt." Stiles add, Scott lets out a frustrated sigh.


	5. Venomous

Alice was doing a night jog, wearing a black sports bra, yoga pants, a sweatshirt tied around her waist, wore sneakers and had her headphones in, listen to DNA. Then her phone started to ring. She stop her jogging and answers it. "Hello?" she answers. "Hey is this the new Omega of Beacon Hill?" a male voice asks. A smiles sketches onto her face. "Oh my god, Matthew?" she asks with delight, "Hey, don't forget me." a female voice said from the back background.

"Rosalie? I haven't heard from you guys since middle School." Alice tells them, "Yeah will, we've been hunting, here and there and I overheard my parents talking with Matthew's and guess what?" She said with excitement. "What?" Alice asks him, "We're moving back to Beacon Hill." Matthew tells her, "Oh my god, really this is so exciting." Alice said with excitement as well. "I know and we should be starting School tomorrow, so we'll be seeing you." Matthew informs her.

"Oh yeah, guess, I need to inform you of what's happen in Beacon Hill now and it's not the good stuff too." she tells him, "Got it we'll meet in front of the school, fill us in there." Rosalie tells her. "Alright, see you guys soon oh, and It great to hear from you both again." Alice said, "Same here." they both said, Alice giggles.

Then hung up, she smiles at herself and went to jog again, "Nice night for a jog, isn't?" Gerard walks out of the shadows. Alice stiffens with fear as he was standing in front of her, "Yeah... it is." she mumbles. "My favorite time to come out in the night is of the night of a full moon." he tells her, she took a step back.

"Yes I know what you are; an Omega, a lone wolf thinking she has a pack, but truth be told you're all alone, no pack to save you when you're in need of protecting. And I even know your brother is an omega too, forming his own pack." he went on, making her back up. Then he pulls out a gun. Her eyes widen in shock. "I always hated that werewolves can with stand any type of illness." Alice tilts her head at him then got a swift smell from him, "Oh god, you're dying." she states, her fearing melting away. "Yes and that's why I won't kill you, not yet anyway." he tells her.

She just laughs, crossing her arms. "I can't believe this, I used to think you were some horrible, terrifying killer but now, you're just some old man, afraid to face death and that's why you declared war on us, to draw out the Alpha, so you can get the bite and become the very thing you want to kill; a werewolf." she puts the peaces together, Gerard smiles at her. "Smart little Omega aren't you." he states, "I am and I also know you've killed countless innocents to get what you want, and I can kill you for it." she pulls out her fist, flexing out her claws, "That's against you belief." Gerard tells her, "True, but not my code." she shot back at him, he raise an eyebrow, "Nous chassons ceux qui renversent le sang Innocent." Alice tells him in french.

"We hunt those who spill the innocent blood." Gerard translates, she smirks at him, "And if you don't want to die too soon, I suggest you stop trying to kill the people I care about." she throws at him. "Or what will you do?" he asks at her, "Make you wish you were dead a lot faster." she threatens him, then walks pass him, claws retracting."Have a nice night." she calls back to him, feeling a whole lot better now she confronted him, but the thing inside her, still claws at the cage, some part of her was still terrified of being cut in half. As she walks away, her eyes flash to milky white in a second.

~8~8~8~

Alice drives up to the school and spotted two old friends, she smiles and waves at them, they spot her and saw walks up to them, smiles on their faces. Matthew had short stubby dirty blonde hair, was the same height as Scott, all muscular and fit, he had hazel eyes and a right ear piercing. Rosalie hand medium long dark red hair, tan skin, fit and slender, she had blue eyes and a yellow ring on her ring finger. "Alice look at you, you got a model's body, I'm jealous, seriously jelly of you right now." Rosalie tells her, Alice laughs a bit as they walk into the school, "So, little sis, give us the shack down of the new of the supernatural." Matthew whispers to her, "You see those two over there, the blond and dirty blonde one in leather?" Alice asks them.

"Yeah?" Rosalie states, "Those are my boyfriend's Betas and they're going to kill Lydia, cause Derek thinks she's the Kanima." Alice tells them as they walk to Coach's class. "Lydia? The Kanima? No, it's not her style, she more in the banshee section then the Kanimra." Rosalie states, "My thought exactly and here the thing I think it's someone that they already tested it on." Alice went on as they took their seats.

"Who?" Matthew asks him, her eyes peer over to Jackson, they follow her gaze, "Oh, I see it, defiantly see it." Rosalie mumbles. "Remember what that old man taught us? Expected the unexpected." Matthew mumbles. They all high-five and went to work.

~8~8~8~

Then they arrive in Chemistry, they see Erica and Issac look at Lydia, then Scott and Stiles hurry and down next to her as Alice and her friends sat down to her and Mr. Harris went on about the universe and the matter within it and everything then they started. And everytime the bell ring, each partner which, then Issac was sitting next to Alice as she ignored him "Alice please talk to me, why are you against us?" Issac whisper to her, "Because you're not Issac, you're a stuck up prick and I don't hang with stuck up pricks." she tells him, he look at her, taken back by her words. "And when the real Issac is back, I'll talk, but no, you're not the friend I want to protect." she growls at him then the bell rang.

Alice switches out from the seat and sat next to Rosalie, "I am sensing really good vibs from you and Matthew." she whispers to her as they work. "Yeah, we kind were at each other all nights sometimes." she tells her with a blush. Alice looks at her, "Do yours or Matthew parents know?" she asks her, Rosalie said nothing, "Scandalous sex, even better." Alice mumbles with a smile. Rosalie looks at her. "I got it, hums the word." Alice promises her "What about you and Derek, you've told us about?" Rosalie asks her. "I'm not on speaking terms with him with his behavior." Alice tells her, "How so?" Alice asks her. "He's acting like total prick and he attack my brother, so he could build his pack." Alice tells her. "No way." Rosalie looks at her in shock. "Way." Alice states and the bell ring.

Then Rosalie moves and Erica sat next to Alice, "Why do you have to be this way?" Erica asks her in annoy tone, then shut up when she felt blade tip, pointing at her belly button. "What way? They way I've always acted? Before I even met Derek? Yeah why not and this is my question? Why act the way of a bitch Erica?" Alice asks her, pressing the blade closer. Making Erica flinch in fear of Alice. "I know what you did to Stiles, how you throw him into the trash; but right now, I don't know who you are, but you're not the Erica I save from falling of that rock wall, you're just a stranger to me." Alice tells her pulling her knife away, Erica relaxes as the bell chime again, Erica quickly moves away and Matthew sat next to her.

"Nice to know you still carry that thing around." he mumbles to her, she smiles and quickly slides her blade back into the inner sheath of her boot. "So, Rosalie told you about me and her?" he asks Alice looks at him and smiles, "Is it official?" Alice asks him, "Yes, why, yes it is." Matthew had a big grin on his face. Alice just giggles then Mr. Harris tells them that they can eat the projects, Alice and Matthew look at Lydia and Issac.

"Aren't Banshee immune to Kanmia's venom?" Alice asks Matthew, "Yeah..." he answers. Then when Lydia went to take a bit, Scott shouts at her, catching everyone attention, but then he sat down and Lydia took a bite out and nothing happen, then Alice looks out the window and saw that Derek watch it all happen. She sigh as she looks at Rosalie, who sat across the way.

~8~8~8~

Then they quickly walk through the Hallway, "Derek's going to kill her, isn't he?" Matthew asks her, "Yeah." Alice tells him, "If he does that, we'll have to kill him." Rosalie warns her, "You think I don't know that?" Alice shot back at her, "Alright tells out about this wolf, Scott told you about." Matthew changes the subject.

"It's big and covered in black fur and has milky white eyes. And this overprotective urge to protect Scott and the others from the Kanima, and is immune to it's venom." Alice informs them. Rosalie looks at Matthew then back at Alice, "What happened to you on night of the full moon?" Rosalie her, Alice stops walking and looks at her.

"I... I don't know, I can't remember." Alice tells her. "You said the wolf is immune to it's venom right?" Matthew asks her, Alice looks at him, "Well we just need to to get the venom." he tell her and they walk to the room where Scott, Stiles and Allison were talking. "We can help you with your problem." Alice tells them, making the three look at them.

~8~8~8~

Scott, Alice, Matthew, and Rose walk out to the field where Boyd was standing. "I want to talk to Derek." Scott tells him. "Talk to me." Boyd walks up to them, "I don't want to fight." Scott tells him. "Good, cause I'm twice the size of you." Boyd states. Alice rolls her eyes. "I see what you mean, total prick." Rosalie tells her, Matthew nods.

"True. Really, really true." Scott looks up at him, Boyd just smirks at him, "But you want to know what I think, I'm twice as fast." Scott states, Boyd swung at Scott, but was tackled to the ground, Scott pulls back, as Boyd scrambles to his feet. "She failed the tested." Derek tells them, "Yeah, which doesn't prove anything, Lydia's different." Scott tells him, "I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek states.

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Scott growls. "Who said I was going to do it." Derek asks him. Alice sighs, now knowing that Issac and Erica were going to be the ones to kill her. Scott went to run back in. "Rose." Alice orders, Rosalie flicks her hand out and pushes Boyd back from even touching Scott. Boyd looks at her in shock, "Yeah, and there a lot more where that came from." she threatens him, and slowly lowered her hand. Scott looks over at Derek. "She a druid." Derek states, Rosalie smiles at him.

"I don't know what you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott. Even so Lydia had killed people and she's going to do it again. And next time is going to be one of us." Derek tells him, "What if you're wrong?" Alice asks him. "She was bitten by an Alpha, it's her." Derek states, "You saw that think up close, you know it's not like us." Scott states. "But it is, we're all shape-shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with, it happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Derek tells him, "What reason?" Scott asks him, "The shape you take, reflects the person you are." Matthew answers him. Derek looks at him, "Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded sometimes." Derek points out.

"What if she's immune, like the wolf is? What if Lydia has something inside of her, that makes her immune to the bite? Which is why she didn't get paralyzed." Scott asks him. "The wolf is a different story, but no ones immune, never seen it or heard of it, it's never happened." Derek throws back at him, "What about Jackson?" Alice asks him, he looks at her and his face fell.

"That's why you tested him, isn't it?" she questions him, he looks away, as she got into his personal space, "Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" Alice questions him still, "Alice..." he starts, "Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you." she states then realization reaches her, "You were hoping that it would kill him, but nothing happened right? And you have no idea, do you?" Alice asks him, Boyd was taken back by her words. "No." he answers her. "Well, my brother has a theory." Alice tells him, backing away and looks at Scott. "Lydia's immune and somehow she pass into Jackson, you know I'm right." Scott tells him, "No!" Derek denies him, "You cannot do this!" Scott snaps, "Look, I can't let her live! You should of known that!" Derek points out the facts. "We were hoping we could convince you, but then again." Scott looks over at his sister as her and her friends smirk, "We were counting on it." Scott tells him, then realization hits Derek.

"By the way, Derek, this all the venom you have?" Matthew pulls out a small vile of the collected venom. Boyd pats his pocket and found it empty. "So you want to find the wolf and what? Kill it?" Matthew asks him, "Yeah, it will kill, when it gets the chance." Derek tells him, "Well lets find out, shall we?" Matthew grips Alice wrist and pulls out her arm.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks him as concern builds up inside him, Matthew then pulls out knife and cut Alice arm open, "What are you doing?!" Derek went to charge, but his body and Boyd's were frozen in place, "Watch." Rosalie tells him, keeping them in place, Matthew opens the vile and pours the venom over the wound and they took a step back, Derek watches as Alice wounds heals with milia-seconds.

Then they made eye-contact and her eyes glow a milky-white. He looks at her in shock, "That's right Derek, if you're going to put Lydia down, you're going to have to put me down too." she shot at him, her eyes turning back to light brown, he just look at her in shock.

~8~8~8~

Alice quickly drives her SUV back to her house they back right behind Stiles's jeep and quickly ran inside. "Alice, did you pass the test?" Allison asks her, Alice shook her head, "So that makes you..." Allison was going to say, "Yeah, I'm the big back wolf that will tear people throats out, as Derek so claims." Alice said for her.

"Ouch." Stiles mumbles. "An amazing boyfriend I have." she mumbles, "I'm sorry." Allison comforts her friend. "I'll live, it will fester and hurt, but I'll live." she tells them and walks upstairs to her room, Alice opens her door and quietly shuts it behind her. Alice walks over to her closest, opens the door and pulls out a box, she sets it on her bed and opens the lid; she reach in and pulls out a small rod, she backs away from her bed, she grips the small rod. Then with a jolt of her hands the small rod turns into a longer rod, "Been a while since I use this." she mumbles, then it recharter into a smaller one, she then places it on her belt, she then reach in and pulls out a strap on small crossbow.

"I maybe a little rusty, but I'll pick up the skill again." she states placing it back in the box and pulls out two kunais and they sheath strap. She sat on her bed and place the strap around her leg, buckling it in place, she then place the two kunias in the two sheath, strapping them in and place the box back into the closet, she then looks out her window; Derek and his pack were waiting across the pavement as the sun was setting.

She then retreats down the stairs, Stiles and Allison looks at her, Allison had a worry look on her face, "Hey what's wrong?" Alice rubs her shoulder. "I want to call my dad and I don't want to." she tells her. "Hey, it's okay." Alice assures her. "Derek is here to kill my two best friends and I feel..." Allison went on, "Helpless." Alice finishes for her. She looks at her and nods, "Allison we can do this, Scott may not be here right now, but we can defend ourselves." Alice lifts up her spirits. She nods, taking a deep breath. Alice stood over to the window where Allison is sanding, she peeks out and saw the pack now at the pouch steps. "Where's Issac?" she ask, Stiles looks out his side and saw that Issac was not there. Allison and Alice back away from the window, pointing her hand crossbow at the window, they both back away slowly. Then Alice turns around and saw suddenly thrown against the door.

Allison was thrown to one room as Stiles was thrown into another, Issac walks over to Stiles. But claws dug into his shoulder. He looks over and saw Alice, her face shifted and her eyes glowing white. And with her monstrous strength, she throws him to the ground, growling at him, Issac cowards before her, crawling back as she slowly walks to her. Allison and Stiles stood up, "Go, Matthew, Rosalie." she tells them, they nod and run upstairs. She looks back at Issac, "It was you in the alley wasn't it? The one that shielded me from my dad from finding him? Why are you doing this?" he asks her, "You trying to kill an innocent, I can't let that happen." she tells him, Issac growls and charges at her, she roars as Issac charges.

From up stairs, Matthew and Rosalie who were standing guard heard the ruckus, but then heard a grunt and someone running upstairs, Lydia came walking out. "What's happening?" she asks in a terrified tone, then Allison and Alice came out, "Lydia, get back, someone's trying to brake in, okay?" Allison tells her. "Guys, get her back to the room, make sure you're there with her." Alice tells them, Matthew nods at her and the two escort her back to the room, then to the bathroom and locks the door, later Allison and Alice walk into the room and locks the door, Allison points the crossbow to the open window.

"Stiles! It's here!" Allison yells. As venom drips from the window. Then they back up as Erica kicks at the door. Then the door was force open and Erica looks at them, Allison points her crossbow at her chest. Erica just laughs at that and crosses her arm. "I know this may make me sound like bitch, but I always wondered what it would be like to steal someone's boyfriend." she states, the two stiffen.

"I bet it's a rush of power, I think I might try it wit Scott or even Derek. You know what? I don't think it's going to be that hard, cause why would they be waiting around to steal ten minutes with you two, when they can have me anytime the want?" Erica taunts them, Allison fries at her, and Erica catches the arrow, laughing at her. "You really didn't think at would work, did you?" she asks her, "Actually..." Allison looks at Alice who started to smirk. "We did." she states as Alice held up a vile of collect venom. Erica looks at her hand and saw that the arrow was covered in the venom as well, that smug onto her hand, looks back at Alice and Allison then collapse onto the ground, paralyzed. Allison walks over to the Erica and kneels down with Alice next to her.

She moves some of Erica's hair out of her face, "I use to think you were a psychotic... bitch." Allison tells her, stood up and high-five Alice, they then walk out of the room and Alice drags Erica along with her.

~8~8~8~

Then as they reach the bottom, Scott arrives, Stiles opens the door and Alice throws Issac and Erica out the door and the land at Boyd's feet, Derek sighs and looks at the door. Scott and Alice walk out of the door, Allison, Stiles, Rosalie and Matthew stood on the porch looking at them, standing tall. "I think I finally get it why you and Alice keep refusing me, Scott. You two are not Omegas, you're already Alphas of your own pack." he tells them.

But then smile "But you know you can't beat me." Derek tells them, "Alice probably can, seeing she's the wolf and even if we couldn't, we can hold you off until the police get here." Scott informs him, Derek could hear sirens in the background, but then a hissing sound came from the roof, the seven teens walk off the porch and saw the Kanima. He looks at them, roars and took of down the street. Alice's eyes glow white and chases after him. "Alice!" Scott calls after her, but she couldn't hear him as she was running at a monstrous speed. Then she stops, kneels down into a crouching position and saw the Kanmia slowly approaching a car, it slowly raise it's hand and press it against the window.

The person inside press their gloved hand to the window against the Kanima's she tilts her head as she watches the trade. He was telling the Kanmia something, giving it an order to do something, then it took off into the car, Alice could smell death of the person in the car as he starts the car and took of, Alice then took of after the Kanima.

Not knowing why she chasing after him. Or that Derek, Scott and the others were chasing after her. But only the wolf that's taken over knows why she's doing this. And Scott hopes she doesn't do anything that will make her regretted later.


	6. Frenemy

Derek was running at his top speed, to catch up with Alice, but to the monstrous wolf, she was three times faster then him and was hot on the Kanima's trail. She flips over a fence and took of running. Derek also flips over the fence, his face shifted as he saw Alice's shadow and heard the Kanima shriek.

He ran into an abandon underway walk way, and found nothing. Then heard Alice yelp and was throw back next to him, she quickly flips onto her feet and roars at the Kanima at jumps out of the shadows and hiss at her.

~8~8~8~

Derek was thrown to the ground, the Kanima went to knock him out, but Alice stood in his way, growling at her, her eyes glowed white, the Kanima looks at her, tilting his head, she mimics his act, she then crawls over to him and he presented her his hand, she slowly moves her hand to his and they were in a perfect sync.

Then images flash in her mind; a pool party, the people who were murdered were there when they were younger, it was a the swim team party and Issac's father was the coach, then a boy, the one that goes to their school was thrown in and couldn't swim. Then the images stop when The sound of a car pulls up, Alice pulls her hand away and took off running. Derek did the same, to stop her. But she was long gone.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Stiles caught up to a club and peered over a corner, "We can't let Derek kill Jackson." Scott argues. "I know that Scott, but what about Alice?" Stiles asks him. Scott shrugs "Did you see him?" Stiles asks him. "No, but Alice ran this way." he tells him. "How did Jackson pass the test?" Stiles asks him, "I don't know." Scott answers. "Maybe it's like ether order." Stiles tells him, Scott looks at him. "Derek said a snake can't be poison by it's own venom, right?" Stiles asks him. Scott nods. "When is the Kanima not the Kanima?" Stiles asks them, "When it's Jackson." Scott states. The two wolves look back at the door. "Uh, dude." Stiles said as he back up. Scott look him and back up next to him, look up and saw the tail of the Kanima as he enters from the roof, "What's he going to do in there?" Stiles ask, "I know whose he after." Scott states, "Who?" Stiles asks him. They follow his gaze.

"Danny." Scott answers then the two walk around the back, Stiles went to open the door, but it won't budge, "Okay, there's got to be a window we can climb through or some kind of..." Stiles went on, but Scot hands him the broken off nod, opening the door. "Or a handle we can tear off with supernatural strength, how did I not think of that?" Stiles mumbles and he took off after Scott.

They entered the club and saw that everyone in there was a guy. "Dude everyone in here's a dude. I think this is a gay club." Scott states and look over and saw Stiles surrounded by drag queens. "Man nothing gets pass those teen werewolf senses, huh?" Stiles states statistically. Derek enters the club and saw Alice, still shifted and was hunting the Kanima.

Alice was slowly walking into the crowd, white eyes, looking up at Jackson as he slowly crawls along the ceiling, she growls softly, as the smoke screen goes off. Derek uses his wolf vision, scanning the place, he spotted Alice a few people away from Jackson. Derek needed to act soon or Alice is going to become a murder. The dropping of bodies happen, Derek stood in front of Jackson slashing out at him, wounding him and making Jackson retreat to the parking lot.

Alice was going to give chase, but Derek grips her arm and pulls her out of the club through the back, she as growling and trying to bite at him, but he held her tight. As they left the club, Derek press her against the brick wall and smashes his lips against her. She struggles at first, gripping at his back, trying to pry him off, but feeling his lips against her, it was sending her over. She stopping struggling and gently gripping the back of Derek's neck, webbing her fingers together. The kiss became more heated and demanding, so Derek hosted her up and held her place as she wraps her legs around his waist.

He grips against her, she moans against him, Derek, cups the side of her neck, kissing, licking, biting at her neck. She moans became even louder, one hand on his shoulder as her arm was wrap around his neck. Her inner wolf was turn on when Derek grinds against her again, Alice moans in his ear as she shifts back to her human self, claws retract, fangs shrink, and her white glowing eyes turn back to light brown.

Derek kisses up her neck to her ears, then kisses her lips, she pulls her arm off his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, returning to normal. Derek pulls away and looks at her, "Derek?" Alice asks in a confused tone. He smiles, "Lily, you're alright." he mumbles, "What happened?" she asks him, "Do you remember, you were going to become a killer." Derek tells her, "No, I... don't remember, I can't remember anything." she tells him, Derek looks at her, setting her down and hold a very confused Alice in his arms.

~8~8~8~

Derek took Alice back to the subway and Derek's pack looks at her, "What's she doing here?" Boyd asks him, "She's here, because I'm going to help her." Derek tells him grabbing his keys. "Why?" Issac asks him, "Because something is wrong with her and I'm going to figure out what." Derek went on, throwing on a new shirt and leather jacket. Erica looks at her and saw Alice was a lot paler then usual and a tired look in her eyes, like she hasn't sleep in a month. "Guys, look at her, I don't thinks she in a best condition right now." Erica defends her, Alice looks at her and smiles a little. Derek nods at Erica and he and Alice left the subway.

They soon hope into his car and he drove into the Beacon Hill forest, Alice fell asleep in the passenger side and the images from before haunt her dream; the pool party, the murders victims on the Lacrosse game and Issac father. Why was the Kanima killing them, what crime did they commit? Then she was thrown into the pool, slowly drowning, couldn't move a muscle as she sank to the bottom, completely helpless. Then some pulls her out.

Alice jolt away and saw Derek looking as her with concern, "Hey, you okay?" he asks her, stroking her cheek with two fingers. She sighs, running her hand over her hair. "Just a dream." she mumbles, leaning back against the seat. He looks at her, his eyes down to the silver chain around her neck, he reaches over and pulls put the heart sapphire. "You've wore it still?" he asks her, "I couldn't bring myself to take it off, it means the world to me." she tells him, looking out the window. "I'm glad, it makes me happy that you wore it." Derek tells her. She tells at him in shock. "How can you say that, I've hurt you, I sided with my brother, I attack you and I even hurt your pack." she tells him, Derek just smiles at her. "I know, you did all that because you did what you thought was right." Derek tells her.

She felt a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders, Derek pulls her into his arms, she laid her head against his chest. Wrapping his arm around her. "This feel like a dream." she whispers, Derek looks down at her. "I've been a wreck since, I declared Scott's side; it hurt knowing that I was your enemy, it was like a wound slowly festering inside me." she tells him. Derek just strokes her hair. "I know, I was constantly worry for you, knowing you weren't by my side. But you had to protect your friends and I have to protect my pack." Derek tells her. "Derek, will you kill me, now knowing I'm the wolf?" she asks him, Derek looks down at her and she looks up at him. "No, I won't kill you, you're many things Alice, but never a killer." he tells her, she sighs and leans against him. "You do remember anything, even when half shifted?" he asks her, "No, my mind is a complete blank, but I remember the feeling." she answers. "What were you feeling?" he asks her, "Like I was drowning, I couldn't breath. As if I was dying inside." she tells him. Derek strokes her cheek, she looks up at him.

"I'm going to save you Alice, I'll do whatever I can." he tells her, "Why?" she whispers to him. "Because, you worth saving." he tells her, brushing back a strain of her hair behind ear. She smiles a bit, happy, knowing he still loves her. She leans up to him and gently press her lips against his. Derek smiles a bit and leans in, filling the kiss. She then moves away from his chest, lips still connected to his as the kiss became more heated. She sat up as Derek leans more her way. Her hands laid on his jacket, griping it softly. Derek grips his seat tightly as he slips his tongue into her mouth. She moans as Derek pulls her onto his lap, he then roughly shrugs of her jacket, kissing and licking at her neck, Alice gasp with excitement grinding against him, he growl and reconnected his lips to her.

Alice pushes off his jacket and both jackets were thrown in the back, Derek then leans the chair back and ran his hands under her tank-top, shivers under his touch, but then soon relaxes, Derek was tender, gentle and careful with her. But will never push her into something she wasn't ready for. He just carcass her, love her, and love her even more.

~8~8~8~

As the moon sat high in the sky, Derek laid in the back, missing a shirt, still wearing his pants and held a sleeping Alice in his arms, she was still in her pants and with out her shirt, but still in her black lace bra, he looks down at her, thumb stroking her cheek. He didn't know what was happening to her or why she's turning into a raging wolf from time to time, but he know something triggered her into the wolf, he has to figure out what and how to undo it.


	7. Restraint

As the two lay in the back seat, asleep, they were woken up from their sleep by someone kicking on the window. Alice covers chest as Derek went into protective mod. But they both relax as it was Issac, standing outside the window. Derek pushes the driver seat forward, open the door and step outside. "Derek, there a problem." Issac tells him, as Alice pulls on her red tank-top and her leather jacket. "What is it?" Derek asks his Beta. "Scott and Stiles are at the station getting a retraining order." Alice pops her head out of the car. "What?" she asks him and stepping out, "Yeah they had Jackson lock up somewhere in a stolen prison transport van, he got free somehow and his dad took it to the police and now they're getting a retraining order." Issac in forms them, Alice then realizes why, reaches into her pocket. Pulls out her from and saw ten miss calls from, Scott, Stiles, and Allison.

"Derek, I have to go." she tells him, placing her phone in her pocket and went to run off. But Derek grabs her arm, she turns around and Derek press his lips against her, she was taken by surprise, but kisses him back. "Be careful." he tells her, she smiles. "Always." and took off running at her monstrous speed. Derek watch her leave, Issac looks between them, Derek looks at him. "What?" he asks, "So are you two talking again?" Issac asks him, "Yeah, yeah we are." Derek reaches into them back pulling out his shirt and jacket and dresses back into them. "We definitely are." he mumbles, the two hop in the car and drove back to the subway station.

~8~8~8~

Alice arrives at the Station and pops into the room when Mr. Stilinski was done giving the orders of the restraint. "Um... hi." she greets when everyone looks at her. "Alice, where are you?" Mr. Stilinski asks her, "Scott tried to call me, but I was too busy at the library to answer, so here I am." she lies to him.

"What about School?" Stiles asks him. "You'll attend classes maintaing a 50-feet distance." he tells him. "Okay, but if we have to use the bathroom..." Stiles went to saw, but Alice covers his mouth and stop him from saying anything else. "Ignore him." she tells them. Then later Stiles was talking to his dad as Melissa pushes her two children out into the hall.

They turn and face her, "It's not just this. Although a retraining order is a new low that I didn't think you would reach quite this soon, it's everything on top of it." she tells them, Alice shift in her spot. "The completely bazaar behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make-up the chemistry test." she tells Scott. "I missed the chemistry test?" Scott asks, "Really Scott? Really?" she tells him and looks at Alice. "And you young lady; the disappearing in the middle of the night, coming home early in the morning, also the bazaar behavior and the sudden new punk look?" she tells her. Alice looks down at her clothing then back at her.

"I have to ground you, you two are grounded." she tells her, "What about work?" Alice asks her, "Fine other then work and no TV." she tells them, "My TV is broken and Alice doesn't watch any." Scott adds. "Then no computer." she throws out. "We need our computers for School." Scott throws out. "Then no, uh..." she turns looking at Stiles then back that them. "No Stiles." she adds, "What no Stiles?" Stiles ask walking up to them, Alice went to argue.

"No Stiles!" Melissa said sternly, making Alice shut her trap and Stiles to sink back. "And no more car proivlages, give me your keys." she orders them, Alice tries to argue again, "Give them to me!" she shouts, Alice and Scott reach into their pockets and handed their keys over. She then tries to remove the car key from the ring on Alice's keys. "Oh for the love of god." she mumbles. "Mum, do you want me to.." Alice asks her. "No." she states, trying to remove the key. "Mum, come on let me just, mum..." Alice tells her softly, Melissa shook her head at her. "Mum." Alice said again, gently placing her hands on her mothers, stopping her, Scott place his hand on Melissa's shoulder and she looks at them. "What is going on with you two?" she asks them, they just gave her sad looks.

"Is this about Allison?" she ask Scott, Stiles shook his head, Scott sighs, looking at his sister, who shared what he felt. Then they look at their mother, "Do you really want to know?" Scott asks her. "Yeah." Melissa nods her head, as Stiles shook his head, the twins eye him for a second and tried to come up with an excuse. "Is this about your father?" she asks them, Stiles nods, Scott eyed Stiles from time to time as Alice said nothing, "It is, isn't it?" she ask. "Okay, you know what, we'll talk about this at home, I'll get the car." she tells them and left, Alice watches and walk over to Stiles, "I'm the worst son ever." Scott states, "Well, I'm not wining any prizes." Stiles tells him as Jackson's father argues with Stiles's.

Alice then turns away, going to walk out of the station, but as she walk around the corner, she stop, looking at Jackson, he looks at her, a smirk slowly graces his lip, she just glares at him, eyes flashing white, he just looks away, the smirk still on his face. She just clutches her fist, he did this on purpose and she knew that.

~8~8~8~

Later today at School, Alice was walking with Rosalie and Matthew, he held a book in his arms; big, old book. "Are you sure it's wise to bring that book around when the Argents have infected the school?" Rosalie asks him in a worry tone, he looks at her, "Probably right." he states, opens Alice's bag and slips it in. She turns and looks at him, "Really, Matthew? Really?" she asks him, he shrugs as Rosalie zips up the bag. "Anyway, I have to ask you something." Matthew states, "What's that?" she asks a she read a copy of her own bestiary, looking at the section of the Kanima. "What is that on your neck?" he asks, pointing at the bruise mark on the left side of her neck. Alice then stiffens up, them quickly moves her hand and covered the bruise.

"Uh... that's um..." she tells them as her face was blushing red. "Derek did that didn't he? Giving you a hickey or five?" Rosalie asks, checking Alice's neck. "Guys, can we please get back to the problem at hand?" she asks them, trying to change the subject. "What do you got, little sis?" Matthew looks over her shoulder, "Well who ever is controlling Jackson, is going after completely innocent people, well besides Issac's father of course." Alice states, "But what if the killing of his father was the final line?" Rosalie asks him, "You mean like he did that before he got a master?" Alice asks her. "Will yeah and if the person that Jackson was avenging had more in mind?" Rosalie went on, "What did they have in common?" Matthew asks, running his hand over his dirty blond hair. "They were all 24, all on the Swim team, Jessica was dating Jessie, and Issac's father must of been the coach of the team." Alice peace together. "Wow, I can totally seeing that right now." Matthew adds. "But why is Jackson the Kanima?" Rosalie asks.

"Come here." Alice walks over to a corner, the two follow after her, "Listen to this; the Kanima is a rejected werewolf that cannot become a werewolf until it resolves that in it's past which manifested." Alice read the paragraph, "So something in Jackson's past is causing him not to become a full werewolf." Matthew states. "Maybe it has something to do with his parents." Alice states, the druid and warlock look at her, "His real parents." she states.

"Does anyone in this school know what happen to them?" Rosalie asks her, Alice shrugs. "I usually hate the guy, inside and out." Alice tells him. "Not helpful, Ally Cat." Matthew mumbles, "Wait, maybe one spells from the spell book." Matthew tells them, "Yeah, but not here, the Argents are watching us." Alice nudge her head to the big white camera that was watching them. Matthew nods, and they walk down the hall.

"I figured out what you are." Matthew whispers to her, "Really? What?" she ask him, "Ever heard of the Lunar wolf?" he asks her, "From books." she tells him. "Well, it's legendary wolf, that even among it own kind, it a myth. It's said to the strongest wolf, even more stronger then the Alpha." he tells her as they went to class. "Do you know why it's called the Lunar wolf?" he asks her, Alice sighs, "Because of it's eyes, Lunar, mean 'new moon'." she answers.

"Like an infant, no clue what it's doing or why. But relies on it's instincts and when you went Lunar wolf or it took over. And that something triggered the wolf to come to life." he whispers to her. "Like what?" she asks, "Like an emotion; anger, joy, sorrow, fear, anything. Something triggered it and we have to find out what." he tells her, "Is there a cure to be a normal werewolf?" she ask him. "Yeah, a ritual, it will send you back to the time that the trigger was pull, but there has to be an object to pull you back, to help you confront whatever triggered you and it can only be done be a Witch and Druid." he tells her, "Well, we have a Druid and a Warlock and I need my Anchor to help me through this." Alice tells him.

Then class ended as the three went of to their next class, then people started to run somewhere, then the photographer was running pass them. "Hey, Matt, what's going on?" Alice asks him, "Jackson and Scott are going at each other." he tells her, then took off. Alice looks at her friends and they took off. They reach the crowded hall. Then Mr. Harris came in and made them spot, Alice saw Matt pick up Allison's tablet, and Delete the translation of the Kanima. She tilts her head in confusion and Matt handed the tablet to Mr. Harris and they all got detention.

~8~8~8~

After school was over, the three ran to the subway and told Derek everything about the Lunar wolf. "That's impossible, the Lunar wolf is suppose to be a myth, pure myth." Derek states crossing his arms. "And yet here one stands." Matthew juster to Alice. "Any idea what cause to her to trigger into becoming the wolf?" he asks him. "No, but with the help of one of my spells, we need her to go back to the time when then she was first triggered." Matthew tells her, "A time traveling spell?" Issac asks her, Rosalie laughs a little as Matthew looks at him, "No, that spell is too high a class for me." Matthew tells him, "What class is it?" Boyd asks him, "98." Rosalie answers. "What class are you?" Issac asks, "53." Matthew answers. The two new to the whole supernatural world were blown away.

"Here; Memini et Repeat." he said, showing them the page, "What does that mean?" Issac asks him, "It's Latin for Remember and Repeat." Rosalie tells them, "It can only be performed by a Witch and a Druid and we need some one there with her, that share an emotional connection with her, what you werewolves call an anchor." Matthew informs him, Derek nods. "I'll go." he tells them. "I was going suggest you anyway, you share a deep emotional connection, which explains the hickey marks on her neck." he taunts them, Alice looks away as Derek clears his throat. Rosalie playfully smacks his arm, he looks at her and them back at them. "This is a pretty strong spell, but I'm sure you two can survive, but we'll have to do it before the full moon or you're going to stuck like this forever." Matthew warns them.

"That's comforting to know." she states, Derek grips her shoulder. Matthew flicks his wrist and a circle with a star in the center was already drawn on the ground and an item of the elements sat at each direction; North, East, South, and West. "Okay Derek, Alice stand in the middle, facing each other, hold hands to make sure the connection is less painful." Matthew orders them.

Alice and Derek moves to the center of the circle, facing one another, and hands grips in each another hands. "Alright, Rosalie, you ready?" he asks her. She nods at him, Matthew stood behind Alice, outside the circle and Rosalie stood behind Derek, also outside the circle. "You ready?" Derek asks her, she nods, Derek could hear her heart pounding, telling him, she was nervous as hell.

"Gaia, petimus ut mater nostra, libera nos, ferque vocationem nostram.

Netis thread

Texueritis Skane

Cum didici quare sit factus incidam

Vos nobiscum stare

Ab iis timet malum bane

Nos reducunt iterum."

The two chant in Latin, everything around the two werewolves shake, but they barely notice anything as they were lost in each others eyes. And everything went dark; Alice opens her eyes and she found herself back in the woods, Derek standing next to her, both shifted, his eyes glowed red as her's glowed white. "Where are we?" Derek asks her.

"I have no idea." she mumbles. There hands intertwined with each other and a thin white line wrap around their wrist and held them close. "Hey, wait!" Scott shouts out, they both look over and saw the dead Hobo and Scott chasing after him. "Wasn't that man dead?" Alice asks, "Yeah." Derek answers, then the two took off and they stop at the area where the Omega was murdered. Gerard held out a the broad sword. "No, stop. Stop it!" Alice shouts out, tears falling from her eyes. "This is it this is what triggered the Lunar wolf, your fear." Derek mumbles, now understanding, then he turns her to him, gripping both of her shoulders. "Alice, it wasn't your fault." Derek tells her. "I could of save him, I could of done something." she blames herself. Gripping her head.

Derek gently grips her hands, "Hey, there was nothing you could of done. Alice, you don't have to save everyone. It's okay to depend on others, when you found about my family, do you remember what you said." Derek tells her in a clam tone. "I said... I didn't blame you." she tells him, "Alice, you once said it to me, now its my turn; Alice McCall, I'm going to fix this broken heart of yours peace by peace and you're not going to stop me." he tells her. Alice just looks at him, shock at his words. Tears stream down her face as she slowly relaxes in his arms, her glowing white eyes, slowly filled with the golden color as the scene when Gerard was going to cut the Omega in half vanishes in thin air. Her hands slip from her head and Derek held her face in his hands. Then her eyes were glowing golden again, he smiles at her and gently press his lips against her, they both shifted back to their human states.

Then as if time was fast forward, the night fade away and it was midday. Derek away from her, and cradles her cheek in a loving matter. She smiles, leaning into his hand. Then there was a howl in the distance, the two look in the distance behind them and saw a black wolf, with white eyes.

"Derek." Alice grips his hands, he looks at her as she pulled his hands away from her face. "Thank you, for bringing me back, but right now. I have to face her on my own." Alice tells him with a smile, "What, no! I won't let you!" He protested, gripping her hands in his hands. She smiles at him as her pale skin was fill with life. "Remember how you said you trust me?" she asks him. Derek nods, "Will trust me now, I know what I'm doing." she tells him, Derek looks into her eyes and saw she was sure about what she was doing. He sighs at her, "Are you sure?" he asks her.

She smiles, "Absolutely." she tells him, Derek cups the side of her check pulling her one more kiss. She accepted it for the kiss and he pulls away, pressing his forehead against her. "Come back to me, you have to come back to me." he asks of her. She nods at him, pulling his hand away from her cheek and walks to the monstrous wolf, her hand slipping from his and he fades away. The leaves and twigs snap under her boots. The wolf whimpers at her as she kneels down in front of her, smiles softly. "I understand, you wanted to protect everyone from dying, but you also were protecting us, you didn't want us to fall and become what Gerard is, didn't you." Alice tells the wolf. She whimpers setting her head onto Alice lap, asking for her forgiveness. "I'm not mad at you, I was just confused and now I understand why you did it." she tells her, the wolf's ears flick forward as she raise her head of of Alice lap. "I forgive you." she tells her. The wolf let out a happy growl, then looks in the direction to the side of them. "Is there something you want to show me?" Alice asks her, the wolf crawls off into the direction, Alice stood up and follows after the wolf. They got closer and Alice could hear music and voices.

Instantly she found herself in the back pouch of Issac house, it was a pool party, she saw the wolf walk over to the table, she follows her and looks at one of the half full cups, she smells the scent then winces away. "Alcohol, Issac's father was letting them drink Alcohol, a fucking teenage swim team." she mumbles, then heard someone struggling. Alice and her wolf look over and saw a young boy being held up by Issac's older brother. Then saw the boy being thrown into the pool and slowly sink to the bottom.

Alice cover her mouth in horror, the wolf looks at her, "That why the he using Jackson to target them, isn't it?" she asks her, the wolf nods her. "They'll murders in his eyes and he doesn't know what his doing and the conqencues of breaking the rules." she states, the wolf growls in agreement. They then ran to the light and found themselves back in the midday forest. "I have to tell them, I... I have to tell them the master purpose, his goal, why he's doing this." Alice tells her wolf, the wolf looks at her and Alice kneels down, "Thank you for doing this, but now it's my turn." she cups her wolf's cheek. She growls lowly leaning into Alice hand, "Good-bye my friend." she tells her, the wolf pulls away from her hand, bows her head to Alice and disappeared as it ran off.

Alice then stood up on her feet and a determined look on her face, "Now it's time for me to return as well." she states, she turns and saw her way out. She walks up to the exit, then fades into the white light, feeling as if a heavy weight was lifted of her shoulders. Knowing that she doesn't have to bare the responsibility all on her own, she has friends, family that are going to help her, through thick and thin. Maybe that's what she need.

Somebody to rely on.


	8. Raving

S

Matthew held Alice in his arms as she tries to focus her eyes and tries to slow down her breathing, he sets her down on the chairs as Rosalie treats her. "Is she going to be okay?" Erica asks them, Matthew looks at her. "She's suffering from the side-effects of the spell, be she'll be fine in a few moments. Scott and Derek walk into the room, Derek kneels down beside her and gently strokes her head. "She said she knew, knew what?" Scott asks. Rosalie looks at him, "We'll find out when she wakes up." she tells him, then Alice's breath quicken again. "She having an attack." Matthew states. Then made an inhaler appear out of then air, he quickly gave it to Rosalie, she then press it against Alice mouth and Alice inhaled the medicine and let out a relaxing breath. "Ally? Ally can you hear me?" Rosalie whispers to her, Alice cracks open her blood-shot eyes and looks at them.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay." she assure her, Alice opens her mouth to speak up, but words wouldn't come out. "Save your strength, and rest." Derek tells her, she closes her eyes and was now sound asleep. "Will you..." Scott asks them, Matthew and Rosalie look at him. "Of course, she's family to us and we don't abandon our own." Matthew tells him. Scott nods at him and looks at Derek, "She'll be fine, she's in good hands." Scott assures him, Derek nod then kisses her forehead. "Please, get well." he whispers to her, his hand slips from her and he left the subway cab. "So what's your plan to stop Jackson?" Derek asks him, "Meet at the Clinic in a few, Deaton should be able to help us." Scott tells him, Derek nods at him and Scott took off from the abandon station. His eyes then wonder back to Alice, who was now resting peacefully.

~Flashback~

 ** _After Erica confirmed the Kanima's Identity and Scott agreeing to become apart of Derek's Pack, Alice shot awake. "She's awake!" Rosalie shouts, Alice pulls herself to her feet as she was panting heavy. "Alice, Alice can you hear me?" Matthew asks her, she just kept looking around, eyes glowing yellow. "She suffering from the side-effects." Rosalie tells them, Alice stumbles out of the circle, Derek catches her and turns her to face him. "Alice..." he grips her shoulders._**

 ** _Alice looks at him, grips his men tan-top. Eyes wide as dinier plates. "I... I know... I know." she struggles to speak in a rasy voice. "Alice you need to lay down, you just came out of the spell." Derek advices her. She shook her head in protest, eyes fading back to her light brown eyes, that were blood-shot. "No... I have to... have to..." she mumbles then leans back, Derek kept a grip on her, keeping her from falling._**

 ** _Matthew came up and pulls her into his arms. "She very weak right now, we have to let her rest to regain her strength." he informs them. Derek nods as he watches Alice being taken into the Subway cab._**

~End of Flashback~

Hours later Alice groans awaken she shield her eyes from the light, "Hey, she waking up." Erica shouts at the two, Matthew and Rosalie walk over to Alice and stood over her. "Hey, Ally Cat. How do you feel?" he ask her, she groan, sitting up, rubbing the back of her neck. "Like I was hit by someone's car." she mumbles, stood up then slowly walks out of the train cab. "Okay, you're eyes glow yellow." Matthew said, walking out and cupping her face. "Which mean we need to to test 2." he states, taking out a small vile of venom.

The two girls walk out of the cab, Matthew pours the venom onto Alice arm. Then he took a step back, Alice grunts and falls to ground, completely paralyzed. "It's safe to say that Alice is no longer the Lunar wolf." Matthew clarifies, Alice looks up at him through the corner of her eyes. "And she's going to kill me when the venom wears off." he adds, Rosalie giggles. Alice growls at him, Matthew quickly hides behind Rosalie. Erica walks over to Alice, kneels down and pulls the paralyzes Alice into her arms. "You okay?" she asks her in a worried tone, "I'm great aside from the fact my head hurts and I'm paralyzes from the neck down." she tells her, Erica smiles at her. Then Alice fingers started to wiggle.

"Wow, you're recovering fast." Erica states, looking at her hand, "It's the healing process, maybe and the fact I was a fast healer." she points out and her whole started to move. Erica helps her stand onto her feet. "Feeling better?" Alice rolls her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm good." she said, rolling her head, "I need a year book of 2006." she tells Matthew, who peeks out from behind Rosalie. "Why?" Erica asks her, "Because, I know who might be next." Alice tells him. Getting his girmore and taking off. Rosalie shrugs at her boyfriend and follow after her. Matthew after Rose.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the clinic and hearing the boys in the room, "Come on." she tells them, Matthew holding his girmore, and Alice holding the year book of 2006. "How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murders." Issac states, "That depends on the person's point of view." Alice tells them, the four look at them, "What makes you say that?" Scott asks her, Alice stood up next to Deaton opening the year book.

"Say if someone hurts you in a way that makes you think they're murders in your eyes and suddenly you're given a weapon to kill and what would be the first thing you do?" she asks then, "I would go after them." Matthew states, setting his girmore down. "Dude, where did you get that?" Issac asks him, "My grandmother." he answers. "Well can you asks her to... I don't know, shrink it down to size?" Issac asks in a rude tone. "My grandmother is dead, Asshole, burnt alive at the stake when I just started middle school." Matthew shot back at him. Issac looks at him, feeling like a dick now. Rosalie comforts him, knowing he misses his grandmother, "Any way I want to show you something... it's related to the problem at hand." she tells them and shows them the book, a picture of the swim team, "Wait, there Jessie and Jessica and the mechanic." Scott points at them. "See who the coach was." she directs the boys, they look down and saw the picture of the coach. "That's... my dad." Issac mumbles. "Yes, people that on the swim team five years ago, are being killed for some stupid reason." Alice tells them. "It was suppose to end with your dad, Isaac." Rosalie tells him.

"He must of been a murder then. Doesn't surprise me." he states, she then flips to another page and shows them the face pictures, "This girl right here, she's next." she points at the last picture in the second row, "How can you be so sure about this?" Deaton asks her, "Because, it's what my gut is telling me and I'm going with it." Alice informs him, closing the year book. "Matthew, remember what we read about in the Kanima section; that there is a bond between the master and Kanima?" she asks her warlock friend, "Yeah, why?" he asks her, she looks at Deaton. "What does that have to do with anything?" Isaac ask them, the two look at him. "It's not that the Kanima can't, it the master, think about it Isaac; the victims being on the swim team.

The master is afraid of water and Jackson chancels that." Alice states, handing the year book to Rosalie. "So?" Isaac asks her, "So maybe it's a crossroads." she states. "Meaning what?" Scott asks them, they look at him in an annoyed look. "Club educatus tres sumus?" Rosalie asks, "Yes, dear sumus." Mattew answers. Alice nods in agreement. "Tristes. ita ipsa tristis ..." Alice mumbles. "Why are speaking a language we can't understand?" Derek asks them. "Sorry." they said in a union.

"Alice is right through, what if, what happens to Jackson, happens to the one controlling him." Deaton told them, setting down a Buddha pendent. Then took out a jar of mountain ash and created a circle around the pendent, "What does that mean?" Isaac asks them. "It means we can caught them. Both of them." Scott states. Alice looks at him and nods.

~8~8~8~

Alice follows Stiles jeep and they park by each other, Alice got out on her side and locks her SUV and walks up to Scott and Stiles. "There got to be away to get the tickets." Scott states, "It's a secret show, there one way and it's a secret." Stiles tells him. Alice sighs, "Hey." Matt calls out, they turn and look at him. "Either of you guys know why no one got suspended for what happen the other day at school?" he asks them, Alice just kept eyeing him.

"Just forget about it, no body got hurt." Stiles tells him. "I had a concision." Matt throws at him, "No body got seriously hurt." Stiles said again. "I was in the ER for six hours." Matt throws at him again, "Do you want to know the truth Matt? You're little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." Stiles hand is hand an inch above the ground, Alice held back a laugh. Scott rolls his eyes as Stiles stood up, "Are you alright?" he asks Matt. "Yeah, I'm fine now. So you didn't get tickets last night either." Matt tells him. Scott shook his head, "Are they still selling?" He asks him. "No, but I manage to find two online, you should keep trying sounds like everyone's going to be there." he tells them, Alice tilts her head as the way he said that last part when Matt walks off. "I don't like him." Stiles tells him, Alice nods in agreement.

"Hey are you sure about this?" Stiles asks Scott, "Whoever controlling Jackson, had to kill somebody, he didn't finish the jump so. What do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott tells him. "Be there to make sure it happens." Stiles sums up. Alice shot her glaze at the retreating back of Matt.

~8~8~8~

Alice then sat in her Math class, Rosalie sat next to her as Matthew sat behind her. "Okay do you know who his going to kill next?" Matthew asks her. "Kara Simmons, she runs a club that going down tonight." Alice whispers to him, "How did you know it was the swim team from five years ago that was the target?" Rosalie asks her. Alice sighs, messing with her hair. "The... Lunar wolf show me." Alice mumbles, the two look at her. "It was right after I took off after Jackson when Lydia was mark off the list. I remember bits of it, be when then Jackson's hand and my hand touch, images of a pool party was flashing in my head, none of it made sense, then I started to dream about it and when you guys did the ritual, the Lunar wolf ease me into the memory." she tells them.

"What happened?" she asks her. "Isaac's father was letting the team drink Alcohol, Cameron. Isaac's brother was drunk and threw a boy into the pool, he couldn't swim. And he was slowly drowning to the bottom of the pool, feeling helpless and weak, but Lahey pulled him out and was yelling at him, I couldn't make out the words and that when the memory stops." she tells them. Swallowing back her tears, understanding the feeling of being weak and helpless. Matthew comforts her, griping her shoulder. She grips his hand, needing the comfort of a friend.

Then class ended and she heads to her SUV, gets out her keys and unlocks her car. As she sat in the seat, a familiar scent fills her nose. She looks over in the passenger side and jumps a little as Derek was sitting there. "God you startled me." she mumbles. When she grip her stirring wheel. "Anything on the next one?" Derek asks her, she looks at him and nods, "Yes, her name is Kara Simmons, her club his going down tonight, so we need to trap both Jackson and the master inside the building." she tells him. Derek nods, "Erica and Isaac will be there to get Jackson, So will the Argents and Gerard." Alice tells him, starting up her car. And leaving the school. "Gerard wants Jackson for something, doesn't he?" Alice asks him.

"Yeah something, I just don't know yet." Derek tells her. Alice sighs, "Something's bugging you, what is it?" he asks her, she ran her hand through her hair. "This boy at my school..." she starts, "He's not harassing you, is he?" Derek was going into protective mod. She shook her head with a smile, "No, no he's not, I promise if any boy was, you'll be the first to know." Alice assure him. He nods, placing his hand on her knee.

"But um... there's something about him that has me on alert, and my gut is telling me he has something to do with this." she tells him, "You think he's controlling Jackson?" he asks her. "I don't know, maybe." she states. "Alice." Derek pulls his hand from her leg and place it on her hand. She looks at him. "Relax, do over-think it." he tells her, she nods and took relaxing breaths when she looks back at the road. But intertwined their hands, thanking him for the support.

He smiles to her, pulling their webbed hands to him and kisses her hand. She smiles, loving that Derek Hale was her loving boyfriend.

~8~8~8~

It was night as people gathered into the club, Alice parks her car in the parking lot, her, Matthew, Rosalie, and Derek's pack exit out of her car. "Okay you remember the plan?" Derek asks them, they nod at him as Alice fumes at her two friends. "Oh come on, you look great." Rosalie pat her shoulder. Alice looks at her, Alice was wearing a long coat to cover outfit. "Hey I know you're a tomboy and all, but, you need to lighten up a bit, go out and have fun." Rosalie tells her, trying to lighten her foul mood. Alice just glares at her, then took of her jacket, she wore, black tight pant that reach her ankles, knee high, black heeled boots.

A blue strapless top, an extra peace falls at her chest and the shirt wraps tightly around her upper body. Boyd and Isaac shift in their spots, as Alice was now looking an actual girl; her now curled hair was pulled back into a low half-pony tail, light make-up and some of her bangs hang out in front, to give her the sexy look.

"See, not so bad." Rosalie tells her, toss Alice's coat into the car. "Odi ego utrumque facio me vestimentis puella spero desilire arta praeruptaque mori ubicumque." Alice throws at her as she walks into the club, Isaac and Boyd watch her back end ask she walks away. Derek and Matthew shot them a threatening glare, they quickly look away. Erica rolls her eyes, grabs Isaac's arm and catches up with a fuming Alice. "Come on, the Argents should be here by now." Rosalie tells them and they walk to stop the Argents from killing a teenager.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks into the club, seeing a lot of people then she spots Jackson in the crowd, she smirks a bit and walks over to him. She twist and turns in the crowd, then gently touches Jackson's shoulder, he turns, looking at her. She smirks at him and started to dance with him, keeping him away from his pray. She dances seductively against him, as Jackson wraps his arm around her waist. But then his claws press against her shirt, making her stiffen, "You think distracting Jackson with keep her alive?" the person controlling Jackson spoke through him, "I can always try." she tells him. Then Jackson moves his other hand along her thigh. "I wonder, does Derek do this as well?" he asks her. She glares at him, and Jackson pulls her leg over his hip.

"You know, you should dump that loser of a boyfriend and have fun with me." he whispers against her next. Alice's heart was beating in terror, "I can show you a real good time, I can make you beg for more." he then starts to kiss her throat, Alice heart beat even faster. "Sorry, you're not my type of guy." she tries to keep her composure. His hand travels down her leg and hooks under her knee. Her hand tightens on Jackson's shirt, but before he could assault her any further, Isaac walks up behind him and injects the morphine into his neck, Jackson falls away from Alice. Isaac stops him from falling and Erica stood next to Alice, making sure she was alright, Alice assure that she going to be fine. Then they drag Jackson to a back room and place him in a chair.

"God, I hate this so much right now." Alice mumbles as she sat on the sink, Erica and Isaac lays their heads against Alice's shoulders, she sighs, knowing she needs the comfort right now.

~8~8~8~

Moments later, the door opens, Erica and Isaac went to attack whoever it was, but Alice held them back. It was Stiles that showed up, he quickly closes the door. "Stiles, is it done?" Alice ask him, he nods, "Yeah, I got it done, totally done." he tells her, she smiles. "Is he okay?" Stiles asks, Isaac walks up to him. "Well... lets find out." Isaac flicks out his claws, going to lash at him, but the unconscious Jackson grips his arm and brakes a few bones as he twist it. Issac whimpers a little, kneels down and pulls away. He lands in Alice's arms, holding his wounded arm. "Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles asks them, Erica nods at him, as Alice held Isaac in her arms.

"I thought the Acanima was suppose to put him out." Isaac whimpers a little, "Yeah, will apparently this is all we're going to get." Stiles tells him, Isaac tries to breath. "So lets hope whoever is controlling him, decided to show up tonight." Stiles mumbles. Erica nods. Then Jackson opens his eyes, looking at them, "I'm here. I'm right here with you." he tells them, drawing their attention.

Isaac stood up in front of Alice in a protective matter, Stiles walks over and kneels down in front of Jackson. "Jackson, is that you?" Stiles ask him. "Us. We're all here." he answers. Stiles looks over at the three werewolves, then back at Jackson. "Are you the one killing people?" he asks him. "We're the ones killing murders." Jackson answers, "So they people you've been killing so far..." Stiles sums up. "Deserved it." Jackson throws back, showing anger.

"See we got a little rule book, that says you only go after murders." Stiles tells him, "Anything can break them, with pressure applied." he states. "So the people you're killing are all murders then." Stiles states, "All of them. Each. Every. One" he said, Stiles stiffen with anger.

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles asks him, "Why don't you ask her?" Jackson shot back, Stiles looks over at Erica, "Not her. Her." Jackson said again, looking over at Alice, who stiffen. "Alice what is he talking about?" Erica asks her. Alice said nothing, just glared at Jackson. "Who did they killed?" Isaac asks her, turning and looking at her. "Tell them Alice, tell them why." Jackson taunts her. "He's killing them, because... they killed him." she answers.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Stiles asks her, she looks at him, "He said that they murdered him, but it was an accident." she tells him, "Lies! It was no accident for what they did!" Jackson shouts at her, she glares at him and jumps off the sink. "Yes it was and you know it, none of this was even suppose to happen, if anyone should be hunted down, it's you!" she shot back, Jackson growls at her, "You're a murder!" she shouts, her eyes glowing, Jackson's become stilted, looking at her. Stiles stood up and back away, then Alice looks to Jackson's arm when she walks over to Erica, "More Acanima, the man need more Acanima." Stiles tells them, "We don't have anymore." Isaac tells them, Stiles looks at him an an annoy way, "You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asks him, taking the bottle. Erica pats Stiles's back. The two look at them, then at Jackson who stood up, half of his face was covered in reptilian skin, he roars that them, rows of teeth showing.

Then throws his head about. "Okay. Out, everybody out." Stiles tells them, Alice opens the door, everyone got out. They burst out of the room and closes it, pressing their back against it. "Okay, find something to root in front of the door." Stiles tell them, but the Kanima breaks through the wall and took off after Kara, the four look at him in shock as he took off.

~8~8~8~

Stiles and Alice walk out of the club, meeting up with Derek, Stiles walks over the mountain ash line and Alice stops right at the line, knowing she can't cross. "Okay, we kinda lost Jackson, but it's..." Stiles went on, then they both look over and saw Erica and Isaac look at the line and the two knew they were stuck at the club. "Oh my god, it's working" Stiles said with excitement, Alice walks over to Erica and Isaac. Then her lung close up on her, he hand went to her throat and let out ragged breathes.

She falls to the stairs and gags for air, "Alice!" Erica shouts, running to her side, then pulls her head onto her lap, Isaac was too by her side, Derek quickly ran over to them, but stops, knowing he can't cross the line. "I... I... can't breath." Alice struggles to speak. Then a roar sound in the distance, "Scott." Derek and Alice mumbles. Alice pulls herself to her feet and ran to Scott, "Alice!" Isaac shouts after her, "Alice!" Erica also shout, "Break it." Derek tells Stiles, "What, no way." Stiles protested, "Scott's dying!" Derek argues. "Okay, what, how did you know?" Stiles asks him. "Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Derek shouts again, Stiles kneels down by the circle and whooshes his hand over the line, breaking it. Then Derek took of after Alice to find Scott.

~8~8~8~

Both Alice and Derek ran into the room and suddenly became wheezy from the smell of Wolfsbane. Alice falls to her knees as Derek was stab in the back by Victoria. They struggled, but Alice growls, her eyes flashing yellow, she pushes herself to her feet grab Victoria's arm that held the knife and bites down, she scream in pain, dropping the knife. Derek then took his chance and bites on her shoulder, she pushes the two away from her and took off, Alice lands next to her brother. Her vision unfocused, she knew the Wolfsbane was getting to her.

But she shakes it off and stood on her feet, pulling Scott out of the room, Derek helps her and they both retreat to the Clinic and Deaton treats Scott, Alice sat next to Derek, laying her head against his shoulder and her hand over his that press a cloth to his arm where he got a shot. "Thank you." Alice calls out, Deaton looks at her, smiles and left. "Derek, I need to tell you something, I know why he went after that woman." Alice mumbles to him, he looks down at her. "He's using Jackson to kill these people because of what happen, five years ago." he tells him, "What happened?" he asks her.

"Isaac's father throw a party, he allow the swim team to drink Alcohol and Cameron, Isaac's brother throw someone into the pool, he was yelling he couldn't swim, but he drown to the bottom, and on one did a thing about it, then Lahey pulled the boy out of the water and yelled something at him, I don't know what." she tells him."So, the one controlling Jackson, he's doing it for revenge." Derek sums up. "Yeah, seems that way." Alice tells him. Snuggling closer to him, Derek smiles down at her, kisses her forehead and leaned his head against her. "What do you thinks going to happen on the full moon?" Alice asks him. "I don't know, but it won't be a good." Derek tells her. She sighs, looking at her recovering brother. Worried for what may come.

~.~.~.~.~

Sumus adhæsit cum morons non sumus: We are not stuck with morons

videtur quod sic: It seems so

Tristes. ita ipsa tristis: Sad. so very sad

Odi ego utrumque facio me vestimentis puella spero desilire arta praeruptaque mori ubicumque: I hate you both, making me dress up like a girl, I hope you jump off a cliff and die somewhere


	9. Party Guessed

Alice, Derek and Scott walk to the subway cab, "I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal." Derek tells him, meeting up with Rosalie and Matthew. "I get it, we can't save Jackson." Scott tells him, leaning against the pole as Derek sat down with Alice. "We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things Scott. But I've never seen anything like this and every new moon is going to make hims make him stronger." Derek tells him, not knowing what to do. "Then how do with stop him?" Scott asks him, "I don't know, I don't even know if we can." Derek tells him. "Maybe we should let the Argents handle it." Scott suggest, "I'm the one who turn him, it's my fault." Derek states. Alice grips hims hand, making him look at her. "You may have bite him, but you didn't turn him into this. This happen because of his past." Alice tells him, "Alice, that's a legend in a book, it's not that simple." Derek tells her.

"What do you mean, what are you not telling me?" Scott asks of him. Derek looks over at Scott, "Why do you always think I'm keeping something from you?" Derek asks him. "Because you always are keeping something from me." Scott snaps back. "Well, maybe I do it to protect you, you and your sister." Derek tells him, "Doesn't being a part of your pack, mean no more secrets?" Scott asks him, Alice looks at Scott, raising an eyebrow at him."Go home Scott. Sleep, heal. Make sure your friends are safe, the full moon coming and with the way things are going I got a feeling it's going to be a rough one." tell him, Alice sighs, looking over at Matthew and Rosalie, knowing that Derek was right, the night of the full moon was going to be a rough one.

~8~8~8~

Alice was placing her stuff into her locker and as she closes it, Lydia was stand right next to her. Alice was confused on why she was there. "Alice are you doing anything tonight?" Lydia asks her in a nice tone, "No..." Alice answers, feeling cautious of Lydia, "Good you're coming to my birthday tonight, wear something nice." Lydia tells her. Then walks off, Alice was now confued on what just happened, then she saw Scott walking through the hall, she quickly closes her locker and ran over to him. "Scott can I talk to you, right now?" Alice asks of him. He looks at her and nods, then they walk over to a corner. "What's going on?" she asks him, "What do you mean?" he tries to play dumb. Alice crosses her arms, not buying the dumb ask. "You may be able to steady your heartbeat, but you still can't lie to me." Alice tells him.

Scott sighs, knowing that he was caught. "I... I'm in league with Gerard." he tells her, she looks at him, was going to shout but she retrains herself. "You're in league with him?! Why?" she whispers at him, "He was threatening our Mother and stab me in the stomach! What was I suppose to do, let him!?" Scott whispers back at her, Alice sighs, knowing she can't blame him for that, "Please tell me you have a plan?" Alice asks him. Scott looks around and leans in whispering something in her ear. She nods at him, "And since you already know, you have to be apart of the plan as well and you cannot tell Derek, twin oath right now." Scott pulls out, Alice groans, "I hate the twin oath." she mumbles then looks at him, "I, Alice McCall, here by swear never to tell a soul or anyone of the such of my brother's secrets and his plans what so ever." Alice swore, Scott nods at her. "Good, you come on, we have a party to get to." Scott tells her.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks up to Lydia's door, wearing the out from the club, but with the leather jacket, Allison walks up to her. "Alice hey, were you invited too?" Allison asks her, "Yeah, something like that." Alice tells her, then she rang to door bell, Lydia opens the door and invites them in. Alice kept running her hands together, "Alice are you okay?" Allison asks her.

"Yeah... no... maybe." Alice said in a nervous tone. "Is this the first time you've been at Lydia's party?" Allison asks her, "Yeah, so I'm very nervous." Alice tells her."Well don't be, just stick next to me and you'll be fine." Allison assure her, Alice smiles at her and they walk on. Then they walk up to Scott and Stiles, "Jackson's not here yet." Allison tells them, "Yeah no one's here." Stiles states, then Rosalie and Matthew what up to them. "What the hell?" Matthew asks in a confused tone. Maybe we're just early." Scott states. "Or maybe no one's coming because Lydia turned into the town whack job." Stiles states, the six look over at her and saw she was completely calm. "We have to do something, we've completely ignored her for the pass two weeks." Allison tells him. "She completely ignored Stiles for the pass ten years." Alice points out. "I prefer to think of it for me not being on her radar yet, so..." Stiles deflects, Alice rolls her eyes.

We done owe her a party." Scott tells her, "What about the change of getting back to normal?" Allison asks, "Normal?" Alice repeats. "She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us." Allison points out, they sigh knowing she was right. "I guess I could use my Captain statues to call a few people on the Lacrosse team." Scott tells him, "Yeah I know a few people that can get a party going, like really going." Stiles tells her, then not long after more people showed up.

~8~8~8~

Alice sat in a chair, watching everyone enjoy the party, she held a glass with punch in it, "Alice you okay?" Matthew asks her as both him and Rosalie sat side by side. "I'm good, just not use to this." she tells them, Matthew smiles at her. "Well, here's to breaking somewhat out of your shell." Matthew raise the glass, Rosalie did the same and when the glass touches their lips, "Don't drink the punch."Alice warns them. Then stop and look at her, pulling the punch away. "Why, what's up?" Rosalie asks her.

"Oh, it's nothing, just the fact, Lydia poisoned the punch with Wolfsbane." Alice states, the two look at their drink and set them down, "How did you know?" Rosalie asks her, Alice looks at her and points at the full moon. "Werewolves senses are more heightened on the nights of the full moon, I've been sitting here, seeing if the Wolfsbane is taking effect yet." Alice tells them, Setting her punch on the table as well. "That god for a female wolf." Rosalie mumbles, "Amen." Matthew mumbles, then Alice pulls out three bottles of water and handed one to Rosalie and Matthew. "To the Socially awkward." Alice raise her bottle and they drank the clear, cold, Wolfsbane free water, then Rosalie went to Alert mod, "Jackson's here." she warns them, the two look over and saw Lydia hand Jackson a glass, Alice heart his heart jump with passion, she tilts her in wonder and this, then Jackson drinks the punch, glaring at Stiles and Scott.

"Can this night get any worse?" Matthew asks them, Rosalie and Alice look at him with the 'Did you just say that?' look, "What?" he asks them, Alice shook her head as Rosalie rolls her eyes, both had a playful smile on their lips. "Why would Lydia poison the punch?" Rosalie asks, "I don't know, but something is telling me that it isn't good either." Alice states, drinking her water.

~8~8~8~

After a few hours the three saw that everyone was effected by the Wolfsbane and started to act weirdly, "Great, now everyone is nuts." Rosalie states, seeing everyone and laughing and acting high. "Understatement of the year." Matthew states, they saw Stiles sitting against a brick wall, with a sad and hateful look on his face."Oh god, Stiles!" Alice ran over to him, kneels down and cups his cheeks. "Stiles, Stiles. Come one wake up." Alice pats his cheek. Then she turns to her friends, "Go find Scott." she tells them, they nod and took off, she turns back to Stiles. "Stiles, snap out of it!" Alice tells him, he said nothing to her, just pushes away her hands. "Alice!" Scott ran over to her, kneeling down in front Stiles, Matthew and Rosalie right behind him."What's wrong with him?" he asks her, "Exactly what's wrong with everyone else, you all drank Wolfsbane." Alice tells him, pulling out her bottle, "Stiles drink this, you need to get sober again, we need you right now." Alice asks him.

"What are you doing?" a girl asks her, kneeling down beside Stiles, "If you want to sober him up, that's not how do to it." she tells her, "Oh yeah, Scott hold this." she handed her bottle to Scott, grabs Stiles's collar. "Sorry, buddy." she mumbles and ducks his head into the pool. Scott watches with shock and Alice pulls him out, Stiles coughs and breathes."Thanks for the tip." Alice thanks her, "No prob." she tells her and was gone, "Stiles, how do you feel?" Scott asks him. "That I have to revisit my polisouy on hitting a girl." Stiles answers. "He's sober." Alice clarifies, "Come on we have to find Lydia." Alice pulls Stiles to his feet. Then the five split up and search the entire house and found no trace of Lydia anywhere.

They regroup back at the pool, "Okay, I can't find her anywhere and everything that drank that crap are starting to freak out." Stiles informs them as they a few people jump into the pool, "More it's getting out of control." Rosalie states. Matthew nods at her. "What the hell do we do?" Stiles ask them, "I don't know yet..." Scott went to say. "I can't swim!" Matt shouts and was thrown into the pool, then the scene from five years ago plays into Alice's head; Cameron throws a boy into the pool, he shouts at Carmen, say he can't swim, and the blurred image of the boy become clear; Matt. Matt was the one controlling Jackson, the one behind the killing and the reason he was after the 2006 swim team. They throw Matt into the pool and did nothing about it as he drowns, then Isaac's father pulls him out, telling him not to say a word, or even tell anyone what happened here, he tells Matt to keep his mouth shut.

Then Alice was pulled back to reality when Jackson pulls Matt out of the pool, people laugh at him. "What are you looking at!?" Matt snaps back at them and left the party, not without eyeing the five supernatural teenagers. "Cops are here!" someone shouts out and everyone quickly ran out of the place, Alice pushes her way through, Matthew, Rosalie, Scott and Stiles follow after her, pushing their way through. Then as the twins were out of the house they walk onto the street and saw Matt fuming with anger, and Jackson in his Kanima form and his tail wrap protectively around Matt's legs and as people ran by, Matt and Jackson were gone. They three caught up with them, "It's Matt, he's controlling Jackson." Scott warns them. Alice buries her face into her hands.


	10. Fury

Scott, Stiles, Alice and Mr. Stilinski stood in Stiles's room with the year book of 2011 on his desk. "So this kid is the real killer?" he ask the three. "Yeah." Stiles answers. "No way." Mr. Stilinski states, Stiles looks at his dad, "Yes." Stiles argues, "No." Stiles's dad crosses his arms. "Yes, dad come on, everyone knows police look for ways to connect victims in a murder. Okay? So all he had to do look at their transcripts and which class they had in common." Stiles tells him. "Yeah, except for the fact the rave promoted Kara wasn't in Harris's class." Stiles's father points out, "Okay, you're right sorry." Stiles tells him. Alice leans against Scott's shoulder as she watches the two bicker. "Then they drop the charges against him?" Stiles asks.

"No. You know what they aren't dropping the charges, but that doesn't prove anything." He tells Stiles, "Scott, Alice. Do you believe this?" he ask the twins. They exchange looks with each other, then look back at him. "It's really hard to explain how we know this, but just got to trust us, we know it's Matt." Scott tells him, "Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay. Look he knew if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and that enough of the victims were in Harris's class. That they arrest him." Stiles sums up for him. "Alright fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive, we would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and it's coach dead?" he asks them, Alice bit her, keeping her mouth shut. "Isn't it obvious?" Stiles ask him they all look at him.

"Our swim team sucks. They haven't won in six year, okay we don't have a motive yet. I mean come on, does Harris?" Stiles question, proving a point. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" he asks them, Stiles looks at Alice and Scott, knowing that his dad was on their side.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott tells him, "Yeah that would be at the station, where I no longer work." he tells him. "Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles tries. "Trust you?" Mr. Stilinski question his son. "Trust Scott and Alice?" Stiles asks him. "Scott and Alice I trust." he states.

~8~8~8~

The four walk into the station, acting normal as possible. "It's two in the morning." she tells Mr. Stilinski, "Believe me, I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't extremely important." he tells her, "We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles whispers to Scott and Alice, "Why?" Scott asks him, "All the murders were all committed my Jackson except for one, remember?" Alice whispers to Scott, "The pregnant girl. Jessica." Scott caught on. "Since Matt had to kill her, himself, somebody from the hospital could of seen him." Alice adds. The woman at the front desk, nudge her head, saying it was alright to go. "Thank you, Boy, Alice." Mr. Stilinski tells them, they then follow him to his office and he turns on a recording of the Hospital the night Jessica was murdered.

"I don't know guys, I mean look at this. There's a six car piled up the night, the hospital was jammed." he tells him, "Alright, just keep going. Look, he had to pass one of the cameras in that way to get to Jessica, he's got to be on the footage somewhere." Stiles tells him. "Wait! Did you see that, scroll back." Alice tells him. Mr. Stilinski scrolls back and the saw the back of Matt's head, "That's him, that's Matt." Stiles tells him. "All I see is the back of someone's head." Mr. Stilinski tells him, "Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very disstink crane." Stiles tries to tell him. "Are you crazy?" he asks his son, "Alright fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know black leather Jackets?" Stiles asks him "Millions and Alice, literally." he states, Scott looks at his sister and saw she was wearing a short black leather jacket and looks back at Stiles's father.

"Alright, can we scroll forward, there's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott tells him, then plays the video again. "Stop! Stop! Right there, there he is again." Stiles tells his dad. "You mean there the back of his head again." Stiles's dad tells him. "Okay but, look, he's talking to someone." Stiles points at the familiar woman Matt was speaking to. Scott and Alice lean in closer as the video stops, "He's talking to our mum." Scott states, then pulls out his phone and speed dials her. "Scott, Alice you know how many people I deal with in a day?" Melissa asks him.

"This one's sixteen, got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager." Scott tells her, having her on speaker. "Yeah, he looks evil." Stiles throws in, Alice looks at him, tossing her hands up at him, "Scott I already talk to the police about this." she tells him, "Okay mum, I'm going to take a picture and sent it to you." Scott said, snapping a picture of Matt's photo and sent it to his mum. "Did you get it?" Scott asks him, "Yeah." she answers. "Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?" Scott asks her. "Yeah I did, I remember I stop him because he was tracking mud in the halls." she informs them, they look at each other, "Scott, Alice, what's going on?" she asks them. "It's nothing mum, we'll explain later." Scott hung up the phone. Then Mr. Stilinski pulls Matt's file over to him. "Alright, we got foot prints along the tire tracks outside of the trailer." he states, "And if they match, that place Matt at the three scenes of the murders.

"The trailer, the hospital, and the Rave." Alice adds. "Actually four, a credit card recent for an oil change was sign by Matt at the garage where the Mechanic was murdered." Mr. Stilinski states, as she stood up. "When?" Stiles asks him, "Hours, just before you arrive." Stilinski tells him son. "Alright Dad, one an indecent, two a coincidence and three a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asks him. "Four is enough for a warrant." he tells him, Stiles did a fist pump and high-five Alice. "Scott call your mum back, see how fast she can get here. If I get an official ID. I can get a search warrant." Stilinski tells him, "Stiles, Alice, got to the front desk, tell her to let Melissa in when she gets here." he orders the two, "On it." they tell him and took off for the front desk.

"Finally something that goes our way for once." Stiles cheers, Alice just smiles at him, but her smile was short lived, when she stops, and made Stiles stop as well. "What is it?" he asks her, "I smell blood." she tells him, they walk to the front desk and saw no one was there, "The smell, it's stronger now." she mumbles to then slowly they both look over and saw the woman was laying on the ground, claw marks up her belly and chest. "Stiles, her gun." Alice states, Stiles looks over and saw that the gun was gone, they both turned around and saw the gun pointed at Stiles, Matt looks at them and shrugs with a smiles.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Stiles were shove into the Sheriff's office, Matt walks in behind them. And the two stood next to Scott. "Matt, Matt right?" Stilinski as him, Matt nods at him. "Matt whatever is going on, I guarantee their a solution that doesn't involve a gun." he tells him Matt looks at the stolen gun in his hand. "You know it's funny you say that, cause I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt tells him, the three look at each other.

"I know you don't want to hurt people wanna hurt people." Stilinski went on, "Actually I hurt a lot of people, you four weren't on my list, but I can be presuded into it, one is by dialing your phone, like McCall is going." Matt states, Scott quickly pulls his hand out of this pocket. "That, can definitely get someone hurt." he tells them, "Everyone. Now!" he shouts at them, "Come on." Stilinski tells them.

Alice, Stiles, and Scott toss their phone on the desk and Stilinski does as well. Then Stilinski, Stiles, Scott, and Alice to the holding cell, Stiles handcuffs his dad to something and had to make sure the cuff was tight. Then they walk out of the holding cell and down the hall, Scott look into another hall and saw the dead police in the hall. "What are you going to kill everyone in here?" Stiles asks as Matt lean against the wall, "No that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them and he does it." he tells them and pushes them along.

~8~8~8~

They retreat back to the office and destroy the evidence against Matt. Alice and Scott shredded the paper of the evidence as Stiles deletes the rest on the computer, "There we're done." Stiles tells him. "Yeah, all the people you brutality murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means." Stiles states. "They didn't kill him, this is about revenge. He got hurt and now with the power of the Kanima, he made the people that let him drown in the pool understand his pain." Alice states, Matt glares at her. "Yeah I know about that, you can thank Jackson." she tells him. "Okay we can go, I'll get my dad and you can continue on your vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima." Stiles tells him.

Then the headlight of someone's car pulls up. "Sound like your mom's here McCalls." Matt mocks them, Alice glares at him, not caring for the fact he has a gun. "Matt, don't do this, look when she comes in, I'll tell her to leave, I'll tell her we didn't find anything, please Matt." Scott begs of him. Then the door opens, "If you don't move now, I'm going to kill Stiles first then your mum." Matt threatens him. Alice growls, wanting to slash opens his throat. But Scott grabs her arm and pulls her along, "Alice don't go into protective mod right now, please." he whispers to her.

She looks at him and allow Scott to pull her along, Stiles walks with them, and the stood in front of the door. "Open it." Matt orders him. "Please." Scott begs of him. "Open the door." Matt orders him, Scott reaches for the door, turns the nod and when the door opens, Derek was standing on the other side. "Oh thank god." Scott said, but Derek then falls to the ground, a half mutated Jackson standing behind him.

"Derek!" Alice went to pulls him in her arms, but Matt points the gun at her and she stops, and stood straight again. "This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asks them as Matt looms over Derek. "Well Derek not everyone lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt tells him, the three teens looks at each other. "Oh yeah, that's right. I learned a few things lately, werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween partly every full moon." Matt tells them. "Then you're in luck, I'm keeping my cool right now, cause I will tear you to sherds." Alice growls at him, showing her fangs at him. Matt just smiles at her, then looks to Stiles. "Except for you Stiles, what are you turning into?" Matt asks him, "Abominable Snowman. But um, it's more like a winter time thing, you know seasonal." Stiles tells him as Matt glares at him. Then Jackson nicks Stiles on the back off his neck.

Alice and Scott went to catch him, but Jackson raise his claws at them making them stop. "Bitch.." Stiles mumbles and collapse onto of Derek. Jackson sways his finger at them, "Get him off of me." Derek demands, "Oh I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt teases, making Derek stiffen. "But then again you're taken in with Alice McCall. Yeah, I know about you two, I've seen you guys making out with each other from time to time and even saw the hickey marks you left on the sides of her neck." Matt said in a jealous tone. Alice cups the side of her neck.

"It must kind of sucks though, having all that power taken away from you with just a little cut on the back of the neck. I bet you're not use to feeling this helpless." Matt taunts him, "Still got some teeth, why don't you see how helpless I am." Derek states. "Yeah bitch." Stiles agrees with him. Then another car pulls up. "Is that her?" Matt asks them, Alice said nothing, Alice reaches down and grips Scott's hand, he squeezes her hand in response. "Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt threatens them, Alice just glares at him. "Scott! Alice! Don't trust him." Stiles pleas to his two best friends. Matt turns him over and press his foot against Stiles throat, cutting off the air. "This work better for you?" Matt asks them.

"Matt stop it! Stop!" Alice yells him. "Then do what I tell you to." Matt said to her, "Fine, just leave him alone!" she snaps back at him. Then Matt removes his foot from Stiles allowing him to breath, "You take him in there, you two. With me." Matt orders them, "Alice go, I'll be alright." Derek tells her, Alice sighs then her and Scott walk to the front desk.

"Mum." Scott calls out, "You scared me, were is everyone?" she asks them and saw Matt aiming a gun at the back of Alice's head. "Mum, just do what he says. He promised he won't hurt you." Alice tells her. "She's right." Matt states, Scott and Alice turns to look at him, then Matt fires the gun right under Alice's rib cage. She lets out a painful yelp as Melissa screams and Scott caught his sister in his arms and lowers her to the ground. "Scott! Alice! Stiles! What happened?" Stilinski shouts.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." he said to Alice, "Wait, wait." Melissa tries to get to her daughter, "Back! Back!" Matt orders her. "Mum! Mum stop mum!" Scott asks of her, Melissa looks down at Alice bullet wound. Then back at Matt, "I said get back." he whispers. "Scott, Alice..." she asks of them. "Mum, please do it, please mum." Alice asks of her, Melissa kept a stern look as she back away. "Get up, McCall." Matt orders them, "Matt, Matt, listen to me." Stilinski calls out. "Shut up! Shut up! Everybody shut the hell up!" Matt yells at them.

"Now get up or I shoot her next!" Matt orders the McCall twins. Scott helps Alice up to her feet and steadies her. Then they escorted Melissa to the holding cell and locks her inside.

"Please, she needs to see a doctor." Melissa begs him. "You think so." Matt states, "Hey you listen to me!" Stilinski was now angry, "Stop alright!" Scott yells at them, "I'm okay." Alice tells them, keeping pressure on the wound as the bleeding stops. "No sweetheart, you're not okay." Melissa tells her. "Doesn't hurt mum." she tells her. "Cause that the adrenaline, okay please, let me, let me just take a look at her. I mean I can help stop the bleeding." Melissa tells him. Matt looks at the two, "They have no idea do they?" Matt asks them, the twins said nothing, "Please, let me just take a quick look I..." Melissa starts to sob, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Matt snaps at her, Melissa shuts her mouth. "Lady, if you keep talking, I'm going to put the next bullet through Scott." he threatens her.

"Okay, okay." she tells him, "Back to the front, McCalls'." Matt tells them, they turn to leave Melissa looks at her daughter as Stilinski just fumes at him. "Move McCalls'." he tells them, and they walk back into the back room, Scott helps Alice walk. "Matt the evidence is gone, why do you just leave?" Scott asks him. "You think the evidence mattered much, huh?" Matt asks him, "No, no. I want the book." Matt tells them, the twins look at him in confusion. "What book?" Alice asks him, "The bestiality." he states, Stiles and Derek exchange looks. "Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." he tells him, "We don't have it." Scott tells him, "It's at Gerard's and what do you want with it?" Alice asks him. "I need answers." Matt mumbles.

"To what?" Alice ask again, "To this." Matt lifts up his shirt and show them his side covered in Kanima scales. Alice cover her mouth in shock, knowing why; Some rules in the universe are not meant to be broken.

~8~8~8~

Scott, Alice and Matt walking the calling room, "Alright that's far enough." he tells them Alice and Scott lean against the table. Alice looks at her wound and saw that it was now healing. "You okay?" he asks her, she nods at him. "You know I feel sorry for you McCall. Cause right now, you're thinking; 'How are I going explains this when it heals?'" Matt taunts her, Alice just glares at him. "Sadder thing is you two know how incredible that you are healing, you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot, they die." Matt tells him and walks away from them. "It was an accident you know, what happen to you." Alice tells him, he turns and looks at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Matt shouts at her, tearing up.

"Yes, I do. I know the feeling of being helpless; I know that Lahey was letting the swim team drink and that was wrong, I know Cameron, Issac's brother throw you in, even when you were screaming that you couldn't swim and they did nothing about it." Alice tells him, Matt's hand that held the gun started to shake. "They were drunk, Matt. They didn't know any better, Lahey was an asshole I admit, but what happened to you, it wasn't their fault." Alice started to slowly walk up to him.

"It doesn't matter what Lahey said or think. You shouldn't of kept it to yourself, because it became a wound the festered inside of you and your hatred was born, do you know why none of the swim team look at you, why they even avoided you?" Alice asks him. Matt shock his head. "They were ashamed of what they did, and what happened to you." Alice tires to talk him down. "It doesn't matter now, It's too late for me and I know it very well." Matt tells her and Alice back up against Scott, "I killed all the people responsible and now all I need is the book and I'm good." he tells her, "You know Einstein was right; imagination is more important than knowledge." Matt tells them. "It's like something out of Greek mythology, like the furies coming down to punish the Oerstes." Matt tells them, Scott gave him a confused look.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he asks Scott. "I do, I'm a natural in Mythology." Alice points out. "Was he the guy that stab out his own eyes?" Scott asks him, "God, that Oedipus, you dumbass." Matt got up into his face. "The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing." Matt then look over at Jackson, who looks back at him.

"Jackson is my fury, so when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond was cemented between the two of us. I knew that he killed Lahey for me and I knew he would kill again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change and guess what?" he tells them. "He didn't even recognize me, so when he wasn't looking. I snap a picture of him. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture and Jackson took their lives." Matt tells him. Then suddenly the lights went off. "What is this? What's happening? What's going on!" he asks them, the emergency lights comes on as does the alarm. Then the hunters came, "Get down!" Scott shout, pulling his sister to the ground as the hunters open fire on this, Scott scrambles behind a desk.

Alice and Matt did the same as well, she curls up in a ball staying still behind the desk waiting for the firing to stop. Then they threw in smoke bombs, "Scott!" Alice calls out, as the smoke went off. They both stood up. Jackson walks over to the smoke filled room, confused at first then saw Scott and Alice run out of the room and throws him to the ground, then the twins ran to Stiles and Derek. "Take him, Go. Go!" Derek tells them, Alice wanted to protect at first but help Stiles stand on his feet, his arm over her shoulders. Jackson follows after them, and everytime Scott locks a door. Jackson broke it down, and finally after the forth or fifth of, the door didn't brake down. Scott sets Stiles in a chair, "Don't move. You know what I mean." Scott tells him and Alice and him took off. As they were running down the hall, they heard Jackson shriek and they ran again, olny to be stop by Allison. "Allison?" Scott asks her, "Where's Derek?" she asks them. "What are you doing?" Scott asks again. "If you aren't going to tell me, then get out of my way." she said in a cold tone, "Allison." Alice states, seeing that this wasn't her friend standing in front of them.

"Where is he?" she asks again, "What happened?" Scott went to take a step forward, but Allison aims her crossbow at them. "Scott, Alice, you need to stay away from me right now. You need to go, just stay out of my way." she tells them and took off. Alice looks at her brother, seeing that Allison threatened him and she would never do something like that.

~8~8~8~

Stilinski pull against the wall, making the metal loop come aoff the wall, and finally he was free. But then Matt knocks him out, a limps Stiles tries to reach out to him. But was out of reach. "Matt, Matt, please listen to me. My daughter was shot and I heard gunfire and I don't know what's happening, so can you please let me just see my daughter." Melissa begs of him, "How totally clueless are you people?" he asks her. Melissa look over and saw Derek's shifted face and red eyes. He growls at Matt. Melissa looks at him with shock, then Jackson appears and the two wrestled as Matt got away from them, Jackson uses the cell bars to kick Derek away from him, knocking him out. Then climbs the bars, looks at Melissa, hissing at her. She looking at him scared, not knowing what he was, then Scott claws him in the back, Jackson shrieks in pain and Alice grabs his shoulders and threw him away from the cell, they both kneel down in front of the cell, backs facing Melissa as they both were shifted. Jackson crawls away and Derek chases after him, "Alice. Alice, are you okay?" Melissa asks her. Alice slowly raise her head. Looking at Scott, "Alice." Melissa said again and the twins look over at her both, letting her see their wolf. She looks at them in terror, Scott and Alice stood up facing their mother, she slowly back away from the bars. "Mommy." Alice whispers, gripping the bar. Melissa back away further into the cell, crying in fear of her children.

Alice shifted back to her human state, heartbroken, knowing that her mother hated her now. She took off running, and left the station, Scott chases after her. And ran into Gerard, "What are you doing here? It wasn't suppose to happen like this." Scott tells him. "Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard tells him. "I've done everything you asked of me. I've join Derek's pack, I've given you all the information you wanted, I've told you it was Matt controlling Jackson, even got Alice on our side." Scott list off. "And leave him to us. Help your friends, leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother and sister." Gerard tells him, "Go!" Scott went to leave, but then picks up the canister of pills, "You drop this." Scott gave it to him, "Go!" Gerard said, and Scott took off running. Unaware that Derek listened in on their conversation. Then he took off, following Alice scent.

He follow it into the forest and found Alice, sitting on her knees, arms and hands laying limp in from of her. Derek slowly walks around her and kneels down in front of her, tears streaming down her face and there was hurt expression across her face. Derek reaches out and cups her cheek, she leans into his rough skin hand, need the comforts. Derek then pulls her into his arms and her shaky hands grip the back of his shirt, as she cries softly. "She saw me... she saw Scott. She hates me." she whimpers. Derek just hug her tighter. "She was... terrified of me." she cries cling lightly to Derek. He shush her and pulls her closer, stroking the back of her hair. Then he picks her up into his arms and walks her home. They snuck into her room and Derek laid her down on her bed, he laid with her. She cries into his shoulder, he just stay with her, giving her comfort when she needed him the most. "I'm here Alice. I'll always be here." he tells her. She sniffles as she cried herself to sleep. Derek kisses her forehead and strokes her hair, doing what a good boyfriend would do for his girlfriend. Stay with her.


	11. Battlefield

Alice pulls on a black tank-top and her bag, she meet Scott outside his room, then they both look over at Melissa closed door. "Mum, we're all going to have to talk about sooner it later." Scott tells her, no response. "We wanted to tell you mum, we just... we didn't know how you would react to the fact Scott and I are... we're..." she tries again. But the words wouldn't come out. Scott grips her shoulder. She looks at him sighs. "We're heading school, love you." Scott tells her and they took off for school.

Alice barley paid attention in school or her classes, she just keep worrying about her mother and how she'll rekindle the bond as a family again.

After they got home from School Alice set her stuff in her room and sat outside her mother's room. "Mum, I know you're scared of me and that I'm some sort of monster. But I assure you I'm still the girl you raise, the girl that always help you with the work and that I'm in control of this part of me. Please don't be afraid, don't hate me." Alice calls out to her. Then heard hissing and gaging coming from Scott's room, her face shifted and she walks to Scott's room and as she enters she was Jackson, holding Melissa by her throat and Gerard was sitting in the chair, she looks at Gerard, growling. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast little McCall. If you want your perious mother to keep breathing I suggest you shift back and remove the knife from your boot." he tells her. Alice looks over Scott, he nods at her.

She shifts back to her human state and pulls the knife out of her boot and drops it. "Kick it away." he tells her. She sighs and kicks the knife under Scott's bed. "Good girl." he tells her. "Let her go." she orders him, "I can't do that. But let her live? That up to you." he tells her and Scott. Alice looks over at her mother. "What do you want?" Scott asks of him. "I want to talk, you haven't been answering your phone." Gerard tells him, Alice looks back at Gerard, clutching her fist.

"Let her go and we can talk about whatever you want." Alice tells him in a calming tone, that was fuming with anger. Gerard stood up from the chair, "I've want what I always wanted, I want Derek and his pack." Gerard tells him. "You have them all in hiding. How are we suppose to know where they are?" Scott asks him. Jackson tighten his grip on Melissa throat. "I think with the proper motivation, you can draw them out, and if you two haven't notice I have a fairly impressive means by which by I can motivate people." he tells them. Jackson hisses at them as Alice growls in return. "Why do you think I'm able to control him? You two know the myth. The Kanima is a weapon of vengeance." he tells him, "This is about Kate?" Scott asks him. "I didn't just come here to bury my daughter I came to avenge her." Gerard states, Jackson drops Melissa to the ground. Scott and Alice ran to her side.

Scott looks around and saw Gerard and Jackson left the room. "Are you okay?" Alice asks her mother, "I don't know what's happening. I don't know what that thing was or what you two are, but whatever he wants, just give it to him." Melissa tells her. Alice lowers herself to look at her mother's face. "Mum, it's not that easy." Alice tells her, "Just do what he wants, give him what he want." Melissa then broke down in tears. Alice went to comfort her, but flinches back, afraid to hurt her. "I don't know if we can." Alice whispers to her. Watching her mother break down into tears.

~8~8~8~

Alice was walking through the forest, wearing her leather jacket, red tank-top, blue tight jeans and boots, her knife stored away inside her boot. She walk onto the porch of the Hale estate, and she peeks into the living room, seeing her boyfriend slouch against the table. "Derek, you okay?" Alice walks up to him, placing her arm on his arm. "Erica and Boyd left." he tells her. She rubs his arm and comforts him, "They'll be back, you know." Alice tells him, he looks at him. "How can you be sure?" he asks her, "Well there's one thing I know about you, you're caring, loving, protective of those you care about." she tells him. He smiles at her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close she smiles as her chest was press against his.

Then he press lips gently press against her and was sent into a passionate kiss, but it was short lived when Alice pulls away, grab a mirror shard from the table and throw it at the intruder, he caught the mirror shard with ease. "Peter." she growls, Derek place his hand on her shoulder stopping her from attacking. "I excepted a slightly warmer welcome, but point taken." he tells them, why the hell are you here?" Alice growls at him, keeping her guard up. "It's quite a solution you got yourself into here Derek, I'm out of commission for a few weeks, suddenly there Lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem-deprived adolescent in town." Peter states and looks at Alice, "Lets not forget you got yourself a young, beautiful, talented, strong werewolf girlfriend." Peter add, Derek wraps a protective arm around her shoulders and pulls her in close. "What do you want?" Derek demands of him.

"Well, I want to help, your my nephew and the only living relative that I have left." Peter tells him, "Well if you mate with Alice, that make a two relatives I have left." Peter states, Alice pulls up her fist. "There still a lot I can teach you." he turns his gaze back to Derek. "Can we all just talk?" Peter place his hand on Alice's shoulder. She looks down at him hand, "Sure, let's talk." she states, then looks at Derek. And Peter went flying into the stair case and collapse into the floor.

~8~8~8~

Then as night already come, Peter went tumbling down the stairs. He groans in pain, Derek grabs him by the collar and right hooks him across the face, then kick him in the guts. Alice just watches as Peter got what he deserved, "You didn't actually think I want to be the Alpha again do you?" Peter laughs, "Wouldn't surprise me." Alice calls out. "I wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death. I mean, I'm usually more..." Derek cuts him by getting ready to hit him again, "Okay, go ahead! Come on, do it, hit me hit me." Peter shout at him, this makes Derek pause.

"I can see it's cothartic for you. You're letting go of all that anger, self-loathing, and hatred that come from a total and complete failure." Derek went to hit him again. "I may be the one taking a beating here, Derek, but you've already been beaten. So go ahead, hit me, if it will make you feel better. After all I said was I wanted to help." Peter tells him.

Alice walks over to Derek and gently place her hand on his shoulder, Derek threw him back on the ground. "You can't help me." Derek mumbles to him, then walks over to the next room, Alice standing by him, comforting him; They both sat on the stairway, Alice sat a step above Derek. As Peter held the mirror shard to see his face, Derek flexes his knuckles. "See, I'm not even healing." Peter tells them, "Prime example right here, I'm not healing as fast." he touches his cut lip. "Coming back from the dead isn't easy you know." Peter tells them, Alice glares at him, not caring. "Not as strong as I use to be. Need a pack, an Alpha like you, I need you as much as you need me." Peter tells him. Alice scuffs, "Why would I want help from a total psycho?" Derek asks him.

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho, by the way, you're the one that lash my throat wide open. But we're still a work in progress, right?" Peter smiles, Alice exams her claws. "I don't know, I could slash your throat again, and maybe take your head off for good measure." Alice smiles at him, eyes glowing yellow. Peter swallows back a lump and Derek tries to suppress the urge to laugh. "So. We need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you never except." Peter tries not to let Alice scared him shitless, even though she's doing a pretty good job at it.

Alice blocks out the rest of the conversation, then heard a plea for help, Issac was calling for help, she shot up, jumps over the stair well and took off out the door, "Alice?" Derek calls after her.

~8~8~8~

Alice arrives in the boys locker room and saw Gerard going to cut Issac in half, but she jumps on him and bites his shoulder, he screams in pain, stumbling away from Issac and dropping the sword. Alice jumps off him, jumps and rolls over Gerard. She lands in front of Issac, she was shifted and growling at him. Then Scott appears behind him. "Stay away from him!" Alice growls at the hunters. Gerard held his shoulder and took off then Scott took care of the other two, Alice then took off for the field, she was shifted to human and she looks onto the field. Stiles scored the last to goals, winning the game. Everyone cheered for him, then the lights went out, Alice uses her wolf sight and saw Gerard kidnap Stiles.

She growls in anger and follows after, staying in the shadows, Alice wasn't going to lose another friend like how she lost Cassie. She was going to fight for her family, for her pack. And no one was going to get in her way.


	12. Master Plan

Alice was lead back the Argent house, she growls as she walks up to the door and forcibly kicks it open, she walks inside, hunters came at her, but she threw the away with ease. She smell the house and found Stiles's scent coming from the basement. She walks to the door and kicks it open, letting out a roar, Gerard stops hitting Stiles and looks up at her, Alice walks slowly down the step. Claws grazing against the cement wall, Gerard moves away from Stiles and looks at her as she stood ground level to him.

Gerard went to throw a punch a her, but she caught his wrist with ease, Gerard looks at her as she slowly twisted his arm, making him fall to knees. "Alice you wouldn't hurt an old man, would you?" Gerard asks her, she raises an eyebrow at him, "You and I both know you're no old man." she growls. Raises her fist and knocks the him out, sending him to the floor. "And yes, yes I would." she then looks at Stiles. "Stiles." she walks over to him and pulls him to his feet. "You okay?" she asks with concern, "Yeah, cuts and bruises, but I'll live." he tells her. She then looks at Boyd and Erica. Pulls out her knife and cuts them free of the electric wires. They both pull of the duct tape, "Thank you." Erica tells her, "Run, get out of Beacon Hill, both of you, run as far away as you can." she orders them, they nod and took of running, Alice walks over to Stiles.

Pulls his arm over her shoulders and helps him out of the Argent house. Alice shifted back to her human state, "Thanks for coming after me." Stiles tells her. She smiles, "That's what friends are for, I look after my friends." Alice tells him.

~8~8~8~

Then they walk up to his house and Alice knocks on the door, Mr. Stilinski opens the door and was in shock when he saw his missing son and Alice was steadying him to stand.

He pulls Stiles into his arms, Alice just smiles at them and Stilinski pulls her into the hug, thanking her for finding Stiles. Alice smiles and leans in close, they then pull away and Mr. Stilinski looks at Stiles bruise cheek and cut lip. "Who did this?" he ask with a stern tone, "The other team, the hated the fact they lost and beat Stiles up. I arrive and beaten them up pretty bad and got Stiles out just in time before any real damage was done." Alice tells him. Mr. Stilinski looks at her and place his hand on her shoulder, "Again, thank you Alice, for looking after him and for bring him home." he tells her, she smiles and shrugs. "I look after my friends, that's all." she tells him, then she left the house and took off for the Hale estate.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks up to the pouch and opens the door, Issac and Scott look and saw her, "Alice!" the two said and pull her into a hug. "Hi to you too." she giggles, they then pulled away. "Where did you go?" Scott asks her, "Oh nowhere, just follow Gerard who kidnap Stiles and had him in the basement." she tells him. They look at her. "Yeah, so I busted the front door open, knock out a good amount of hunters, broke the door to the basement, found Gerard, beating the crap out of Stiles, I knock Gerard out, got Stiles out and back to him dad." She tells him. "Wow." Issac states, Scott nods. She then walks up to Derek, he smiles at her, wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her up off the ground and press his lips against her. And soon after he set her back on the ground, "I sometimes found you very confusing." Peter mumbles and removes a step and pulls out a case of some sorts.

"What is that a book?" Derek asks him, Peter looks at him, "No it's a laptop. What century have you've been living in?" Peter states and open the laptop, Derek rolls his eyes. "A few days after I got out of the coma. I transfured everything we had, fortunately the Argents aren't the only one who keeps records." Peter then moves to the living room. Then Scott's phone rings, Issac and Derek walk into the room, Alice said behind and listen in.

"Hey mum, can't talk right now." Scott tells her. "Well yeah, I'm so freak out, I can barley talk either." Melissa tells him, "What's wrong?" Scott asks her, "Something, definitely something and I don't know what. I think you and Alice are going to want to see this for yourselves." she tells him, Alice took the phone from Scott, "Mum can you describable it to me?" Alice asks of her. "It looks like slim and he has claws." she tells her. Alice's eyes went wide and the phone went back to Scott. "He's encasing himself in his own venom." Alice whispers, the she pulls out her phone and calls her two friends for help.

~8~8~8~

The five arrive at the arrive at the place and were crowd around Jackson body. "What's happening to him?" Scott asks. "I don't know, I'd thought you were going to tell me. Is it bad?" she asks, "It's definitely not good, Kanimas like to cocoon themselves in their own venom, making itself the bait to draw the prey close, and when they try to remove the venom, they become paralysis and the Kanima will drop it's cocoon and feed off it's prey." Alice tells him, Melissa looks at her, "I did some reading about the supernatural a while back." she tells her mother. "And that's how you meet these two?" Melissa points at the two.

"Yeah, Matthew the Warlock, and Rosalie the Druid." Alice points to her friends they wave at her. She wave back at them, then Jackson twitches a bit. "Mum, zip." Scott asks of her, she sighs and starts to zip the body bag back up, but it get stuck at his chin. Jackson then hisses at her, Alice press his forehead back down, "Mum hurry, I can hold him for so long." Alice tells her and Melissa unstuck the zipper and Alice pulls her hand back just in time for the body bag was zip up and Jackson twitches in it. "Scott bring him to us." Derek said from Alice phone, and she had it on speaker. "Not sure if we have time for that." Scott tells him, as they all look at the twitching bag. "Oh, look they made an animation of it, maybe it's less frighting if we..." Peter states and they heard a shriek. "No not at all. We should probably meet them halfway." Peter states. "Scott, get him out of there now. Go now." Derek tells him, "Alright, see you soon, bye." Alice hung up the phone, Issac and Scott carry Jackson out.

~8~8~8~

Alice looks around the corner and saw a few people walk into the hospital, "Okay, come on." Alice whispers to them. Her and Rosalie were in front as Matthew was in the back, they quickly ran across the way and Scott drops his end of bag. Issac looks at him, "Are you for real?" Alice whispers at him, Scott quickly went to pick up the bag, but then a black SUV pulls up to them and the driver steps out. Alice looks at him in shock.

"You're alone." Alice states, he sighs. "More then you know." he tells her, "What do you want?" she asks. He sighs, "We don't have much in common, Alice, Scott. But at the moment we have a common enemy." he tells her, "That's why we're trying to get him out of here." Scott tells him. "I didn't mean Jackson." he states, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Alice mumbles. "And I know it was you who broke into my house, knock out and wounded skilled fighters, and knock out Gerard and set the two Betas free." Chris states, looking at Alice.

"I don't regret what I did or why, Stiles was in danger and I had to save him." Alice states, not deining the truth, "I know and that's why I'm going to help you." he tells her. Then he looks at the others. "Put him in the back." Chris tells them, Scott and Issac pick up the body bag and throws him in. They then hop into the black SUV and Chris drove off away from the hospital.

~8~8~8~

They then arrive at an abandon warehouse, they got of the car, Issac looks at the bag, "I think he stop moving." Issac states. Alice and Scott stood in front on the car, Alice stood in between Scott and Chris, "Where's Derek?" he asks them, Scott looks at his sister, then they both look in front of them, Derek was running towards them, on his hands feet, Scott looks at him, not amused. Derek then jumps, flips and lands in front of them. He looks up at Chris, eyes glowing red. Derek then slowly stood up, "I'm here for Jackson, not you." Chris tells him. "Somehow I don't find that very comforting" Derek tells him.

"Get him inside." Derek tells then, they all got back into the car and drive into the building, Issac and Scott pull him out of the back and set him down on the ground. "Where are they?" Scott asks him, "Who?" Derek asks him, "Peter and Lydia." Scott asks him, Derek said something as he stood over Jackson. "Whoa, okay, hold on a second. You said you know how to save him." Scott states, as Derek zips open the bag. "We're pass that." Derek tells him,

"What, what about.." Scott tries to argue, "Think about it Scott, Gerard controls him now. He's turns Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger more powerful." Derek tells him. Rosalie, Matthew, and Alice exchange looks. "No, no he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris tells him. "Of course not." Gerard states, they all look at him. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better of dead." Gerard tells them, Derek looks back at Jackson and was ready to slash his throat out.

But Jackson sunk his claws into Derek's belly, lifting him off the ground, Alice gasps, covering her mouth then Jackson throws Derek throws plastic curtains, "Derek!" Alice screams, turns back to Gerard and roars at him, face shifted. "Well done to the last, Scott, Alice." Gerard walks over to them. "Like the concerned friends you are. You brought Jackson to Derek to save him. But you didn't realize you were bring Derek to me." Gerard tells them, then an arrow went flying, Alice swerves as Scott ducks and it hits Issac in the shoulder.

He gasp and collapse to the ground. "Allison?" Scott question, then the twins ran over, pulled Issac to his feet, arms over their shoulders and they ran into the other room. Alice left Issac in Scott's care. Rosalie and Matthew meet up with her and the Warlock and Druid stood back to back. Alice flips over a pile of wood and lands on her feet and roars, seeing Chris being toss to the side like a rag doll. Then all the werewolves were shifted, Matthew made fireball appear from his hands and Rosalie was in a fighter stance, two daggers drawn. Then they charge at Jackson.

Derek block Jackson punch, right hooks him across the face, but then Jackson slashes at him. Then Scott claws at Jackson's chest from behind. Then Alice climbs up the construction, Issac grips Jackson's throat, but was toss away, then Alice jumps down, ramming him in the back. Jackson hisses at her, as he turns around. She went to left hook him, but Jackson grips her arm. Then her neck and threw her at the metal wall, she cartwheels off the walls and lands in front of Jackson, she lashes at him. But he caught her wrist and threw her at the wall again, she slams up against it and rolls away. Matthew threw a fire ball at him, making him step away from Alice Rosalie ran over and telepathy pushes him away. She then pulls her up onto her feet and Alice shook off the throw.

Scott kicks him in the back, slamming Jackson against the wall, he went to hit him. But Jackson kicks him away. Then Derek went to slash at him again, but Jackson slashes at him, paralyzing Derek. "Derek!" Alice ran up behind him and catches him in her arms, she lowers him to the ground cradling him in her arms, then they look over at Allison who had a killer look in her eyes. "Back off!" Alice roars at her, keeping her arm around Derek's shoulder, growling. Then Jackson came up behind her, grasping her wrist, making her drop her knifes and he then grips her throat. "Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard tells her, walking out of the shadows. "What are you doing?" Allison asks him. Gerard looks at her then the twins, "What he came here to do." Alice states, catching everyone's attention.

"Well of course you know, your brother smelt it off of me when I threaten your mother's at the hospital that night." Gerard states. "What is he talking about?" Allison asks Scott, he looks at her. "This was never about Kate, it was never a war. It was fluk." Alice tells them. "He's dying." Issac states. "I am, have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard looks down at Derek as Alice just growls at him. Then Jackson tightens his grips on Allison's throat. Alice stiffens. "You monster." Chris mumbles. "Not yet." Gerard smiles, "What are you doing?" Allison yells at him, a tear stream down her cheek. Then Jackson tighten his hand again. "You'll kill her too?" Chris questions his father, "When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son." he tells him. Then looks at the twins. "Scott, Alice..." he taunts them. Alice growls but then slowly shifts back to her human states.

"What are you doing, Alice!?" Rosalie shouts at her, Matthew held her back. Alice kept her glaring gaze on Gerard as Scott helps her get Derek to his feet. "Scott... Alice... don't. You two know he's going to kill me right after and he'll be an Alpha." Derek please to them. "That's true, but I think they already know that, don't you Scott, Alice." Gerard states. Alice said nothing as she glares at Gerard. "Scott knows that the ultimate prize is Allison and Alice knows that her mother remains alive and unharmed. Do this task for me and Scott and Allison can be together, you are the only peace that doesn't fit, Derek." he states, Alice growls at him, fangs showing and eyes glowing. "And encase you haven't learned yet, there is no competing with young love." he states, Alice grips Derek's arm, he could hear her heart, beating with anger.

But she was holding herself back. Gerard removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeve. "Alice, please, don't do this." Allison begs of her, "Scott, don't do this. Don't." Derek pleas to him. "I'm sorry. But we have to." Scott tells him, then he reels back Derek's head. Making his mouth open wide. Gerard walks over to them, places his arm in Derek's mouth and Scott made Derek close down tightly on Gerard's arm, he screams in pain, Derek opens his mouth as Gerard pulled away. Scott lets go of Derek and Alice lowered him to the ground.

Her arms wrap protectively around Derek's shoulders as Gerard showed them the bite, but everyone's faces went to shock for what happened next, "What?" he looks at the bit and saw blood blood ooze out of the bite. "What is this? What did you do?" he looks at the twins, Derek looks up at Scott. "Everyone said Gerard had a plan. We had one too." Scott eyes his sister who was now smirking; Scott switch the containers of Gerard's pill. He opens it and then crushes them in his hand. "Mountain Ash." Gerard yells, then black blood started to ooze from his face. Gerard fell to his kneels and a waterfall of black blood vomits out his mouth. Everyone looks away, Alice bury her face into Derek's shoulder and Gerard then fell over. Alice lifted her head. "Why did you tell me?" Derek asks him, Scott looks down at him, "You may be the Alpha, but you're not mine and I made my sister swear not to tell you." Scott tells him, Alice then helps Derek to his feet. And everyone looks at Gerard, he spits out black blood.

"Kill them, kill them all!" he orders, Jackson, but Jackson was in a state of confusion, causing him to loosen his grip on Allison's throat. She then elbows Jackson in the face and she was pulled to the ground. Then out of nowhere, Stiles jeep rams through the door and slams into Jackson who shrieks in annoyance. Stiles opens his eyes and looks at the McCall twins, "Did I get him?" he asks. Scott and Alice chuckles and then Jackson jumps onto of hood of the jeep. He hisses at Stiles, both Stiles and Lydia got out on the passenger side, Stiles ran to Scott.

"Jackson!" Lydia stood in front of Jackson, he was going to strike at her. Stiles went to save her, but Scott held her back. Lydia then held out the key. Jackson then stops and looks at it, tilting his head and remembering, that he gave it to her' she was now in his half shifted Kanima form and took the key from her. He then backs away from her, looking at Derek. His arms held out, telling him to go ahead, then Derek pulls himself from Alice. Peter came out of hiding and they both stab him with their claws. Derek's were in front and Peter's were in back. Alice covers her mouth in shock, Rosalie turns away, pressing herself to Matthew. Hiding her face in the crook of his neck, Matthew held her in his arms. They two Hale Werewolves lifted Jackson from the floor, Jackson gags for air, then they both pulled away from him, Lydia ran over to him and lowers him to the ground. Jackson looks at her, Derek steps back, Issac and Alice step over to him. Derek pulls her in close by the waist and place a hand on Issac's shoulder.

"Do you... do you still..." Jackson asks her, "I do. I do still love you. I do, I do, I do still love you." she whispers to him, Jackson then laid his head against her shoulder and went limp. Lydia cries as she tells him that she still loves him. Alice turns away, hiding her face in Derek's chest. "Where's Gerard?" Allison asks, "He couldn't of got far." Chris said as he stood behind his daughter. Lydia then lays him down on the ground. The last of the Kanima skin shimmers away. She then stood up, wiping her tears and walks away from Jackson. But then Alice pulls out of Derek's chest, hearing a heartbeat from Jackson. She then pulls away. Jackson's claws scrap against the ground. Alice stood next to Lydia, the wound was suddenly healed. Jackson then opens his eyes, they glowed an electric blue. "Oh my god." Alice smiles, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

Jackson the stood up on his feet and slowly stood and he looks up and roars at the top of his lungs, Alice pulls away her hand as she giggles. The he was shifted back as himself, Lydia ran up to him and holds him tight in her arm. Alice turns to Derek and ran up to him, Derek was shock at first, but then holds her tight in his arms, "You save him, thank you." Alice whispers to him. Derek sighs and nudge his head against Alice's. She sniffles a little and laid her head on his shoulder. Knowing that a life wasn't just save, but also change.

~8~8~8~

Later in the morning. Alice was hand in hand with Derek, Issac was in front and Peter walk behind them as did Matthew and Rosalie who were also hand in hand. "You haven't told him everything yet, haven't you?" Peter asks of him. "What do you mean?" Issac asks him, Peter turns a bit, leaning against a tree. "Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strength his power in number?" Peter asks him.

"When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." Matthew said and then looks over at Rosalie who shared his concerned look, "People like who?" Issac asks him. Then looks up at the door. "What is this? What does this mean?" Issac asks him, "It's their symbol and it means their coming." Derek tells him, "Who?" Issac asks, "Alphas." Derek tells him, "More then one?" Issac asks him, "Worse. A whole pack of them." Alice states, "An Alpha pack and they're not coming. They're already here." Rosalie states.

Issac looks back at the symbol painted into the door, Alice uses her other hand and gently grips Derek's arm, he uses his other arm and grips her wrist. Both knowing what was going to come over the horizon. Like the old saying goes:

The calm before the storm


End file.
